La Conquista
by Sax die Hexe
Summary: Llega un grupo de alumnos desde varias partes del globo a Hogwarts, la mayoria... expulsados de sus antiguos colegios, todos rebeldes, relajados pero inteligentes, de mentes traviesas, e incluso siniestras, pero también todos con un corazón disponible.
1. Comienzo

Capítulo 1:

**... Comienzo**

- Harry... lo siento... lo nuestro no funciona – le decía Ginny al chico antes de que el entrara a Pociones.

- ¿Qué? – casi gritó – ¿Me estás cortando?

- ¡Harry, entiende, creo que es mejor que terminemos, sinceramente no eres lo que esperaba, así que es mejor terminar con este noviazgo!

- ¡No me puedes hacer esto Ginny!

- Bueno, si puedo y lo estoy haciendo...

- ¡Se sincera! ¿Hay otro chico que te interese? – preguntó el chico con una mirada desesperante.

- Pues sí – suspiró – y creo que es mejor que seamos amigos...

Ginny se dio la vuelta, y lo dejó con el corazón destrozado, cuando Draco se acercó un poco burlón.  
- ¿Te cortaron Potter? ¡ay, pobrecito!

- ¿Te estás burlando de mi? Já... a ti también te dio calabazas Hermione, así que no me vengas con cuentos.

- ¡Mujeres ingratas! - dijo el rubio entre dientes -¡se creen lo máximo!

- Sí, cómo me gustaría que vinieran chicas de otro lugar, les aseguro que esta vez, ellas verían que nos perdieron para siempre...

Y parecía recíproco, pues en ese momento, venían discutiendo Padma y Ron, quienes tenían seis meses de salir juntos, pero al parecer, a punto de terminar.

- ¡Pues terminamos!- gritaba Ron.

- ¡Si, es lo mejor! – gritaba ella.

- ¡Eso me pasa por apresurar las cosas, nunca debí salir contigo!

- ¡No me digas!

- ¡Nunca me gustaste mucho y como me trataste en el último baile, es más, nunca me gustaron los pelirrojos!

Padma se fue muy molesta de ahí, dejando a Ron rojo y furioso, cuando dirigió su mirada a Harry y Draco que lo miraban con cierta ironía.

- ¿Que les causa risa? ¡Ginny dijo que te mandaría a volar Harry y tú, Malfoy, Hermy hizo bien al deshacerse de tí!

Los chicos se tornaron serios y Draco prefirió entrar al salón de clases.

- ¡Escuchaste Elektra? – brincó de pronto Sally – Ronald y Padma terminaron!

- ¡Es fabuloso!

- ¡Está libre para que lo conquistes!

- ¿Crees que pueda? ¡Ron es un chico popular y con chicas que lo siguen y ...!

- ¡Para el amor no hay obstáculos, además, eres linda! Solo hay un problema...

- ¿Cual?

- Él – señaló a Harry, tomó unos pergaminos que tenía para el y se acercó - ¡Oye tú! - le dijo de mala gana.

- ¿Que quieres Elektra?

-¡Esto te lo envía el profesor Snape! – le entregó el pergamino – ¡Dice que cuando aprendas a no hacer porquerías, se lo entregues de nuevo!

- ¡Que amable por pasarme el recado! – gruñó.

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que no seas apto para pociones! - dijo ella con burla, pero su rostro cambió cuando Ron se acercó a ellos.

- Harry te llama el profesor...

- ¡Hola Ron! - saludó Elektra, colorada.

- Hola - respondió el sin notarla mucho, aun estaba enfadado por lo de Padma. y se volvió a meter en el salón de clases.

- ¡En tus sueños Elektra! - dijo Harry al notar como se ruborizaba la chica al ver a Ron.

- ¿Que? ¿algún problema? - protestó Elektra

- Ron jamás le haría caso a alguien como tú...

- ¡jo, jo!- gruñó la chica - ¡y yo no se que te ven a ti!

- Soy tu espejo - respondió el chico y cuando se dió la vuelta ella tuvo el impulso de sacar la varita.

- ¿Que haces? - de pronto intervino Tamara.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Quiero deshacerme de ese insensible!

- ¡No puedo dejar que quieras deshacerte de Potter, todas sus admiradoras te echarán pleito!

- Bá... ni tiene tantas Tamy... a propósito ¿Porqué no estás en clase?

- Era adivinación... a-bu-rri-do

- ¿Y donde andabas?

- Con las nuevas...

- ¿Quienes?

- Las chicas que están revalidando algunas materias y que se incluirán a clases a partir de mañana.. Alkyon Denevi, Karla Beckingtoff y Nicolle Leidna.

- ¿Y dónde están ahora?

- En la sala de juntas...

- ¿El baño?

- Sí, en el de Mirtle, dicen que sus berridos son una inspiración para su alma.

- Entonces vamos, necesito desahogarme... antes de que termine con Potter un día de estos..."y me quede sin hermano" – pensó de ultimo, ese secreto, solo ella lo sabía.

En el baño de Mirtle la llorona, Alkyon había llegado de Alemania, expulsada de su último colegio por portarse bien, pero bien mal. Y jugaba con unas esferas luminosas que las hacía subir hasta el techo y bajar al suelo.

Karla pintarrajeaba las paredes del baño con spray y Nicolle revisaba el anuario de su última escuela de magia a la que había asistido, sus padres viajaban mucho y por ello, cambiaba de colegio constantemente.  
- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! - salió Myrtle de pronto, molesta - ¡Están ensuciando mi entornoooooooooooo!  
- Es un baño al que nadie viene - espetó Karla

- Regresa a las cañerias chillona - dijo Alkyon

- ¡Vayanseeeeeeeeeeeee! -chilló Mirtle, pero de pronto Denevi hiso un movimiento con las manos y las esferas luminosas, se estrellaron en donde Myrtle flotaba y otra mas la envolvió con su humo.

- ¡Como fastidias!

- ¡Largo de aquí! - protestó Karla apuntado su varita - ¡_Exorcismus_! - y una luz rojinegra se abalanzó contra Myrtle quien se ocultó en su cañería.

- Epa, eso es magia de la sección prohibida - dijo Elektra que entraba con Tamara.

- ¿Como sabes?

- He sacado libros de esa sección...

- ¿En serio y cómo?

- Tengo mis métodos - sonrió Elektra - hola chicas ¿les ha gustado el colegio?

- Pues no lo hemos visto todo, con las clases de revalidación y todo eso... hoy, nos escapamos un rato, ya estabamos hartas que nos enseñaran cosas que ya sabemos.

- Bueno, si están aburridas, vamos a una clase interesante - dijo Elektra

- ¿Cual? ¿Defensa? ¡ya lo sé todo! - dijo Alkyon aburrida

- Hablo de pociones, entrada libre, porque es recordatorio de algunos temas...

- ¿Vamos? - dijo Nicolle que de pronto le había echado fuego a su anuario escolar.

- ¿Porque quemas tu anuario?

- Tiene un hechizo que le hizo mi madre y es peligroso, mejor me deshago de el, antes que el de nosotras...  
- ¿Quién da la clase?

- El profesor Snape...

- Elektra es su alumna favorita

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¿Porque? - preguntó Karla con interés

- No lo sé, tal vez porque soy la única que saca EE en sus pociones...

Las chicas se dirigieron al salón en donde, habían muchos alumnos y algunos que eran obligados a entrar, como ya saben quienes, ellas se sentaron hasta el fondo, mirando a todos los que se encontraban, pero sin poner atención en lo que Snape explicaba.

Pero Karla, estaba ya aburrida por lo que comenzó a aventar bolitas de papel y éstos, curiosamente, aterrizaban en el pelo esponjado de Hermione, quien al principio no se había dado cuenta, hasta que alzó la vista y una bolita le cayó en medio de los ojos.

- ¡AH! - brincó y volteó de inmediato, Karla únicamente se alzo de hombros y volvió a tirarle otra pelotita de papel.

- ¿Que te pasa? - gruñó Hermy yendo hacia ellas

- Nada... ¿por?

- ¡Deja de aventarme cosas!

- ¡Oh! Es que pensé que tu cabeza era el bote de basura - respondió sinceramente y Hermy apretó los dientes

- ¡No sabes con quien te metes!

- No y no me interesa saber - respondió bostezando - ¿te quieres sentar? necesito seguir molestandote

- ¡Granger! - de pronto gritó Snape - ¡sientese o sálgase de la clase!

- lero, lero - dijo Karla en torno de burla, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

- jijiji - sonrió Nicolle entre dientes, mientras que hacía lo suyo, cuando de pronto, todos pusieron atención cuando Snape tuvo su acostumbrada explosión.

- ¡Es el colmo! eso lo vimos el año pasado - gritó - y lo acepto de Potter porque es un bueno para nada...

- Alabado sea - sonrió Elektra

- Que mala - murmuró Tamara, pero se ahogaba de risa

- ¡Pero no lo acepto de tí Malfoy!

- ¡Pero que rubio! - murmuró Alkyon - ¿Quién es?

- Draco Malfoy...

-¡Malfoy! ya se me hacía conocido... que bien se ha puesto... ¿tiene novia?

- Tenía...

- ¿Quién era?

- La que vino a buscar pleito - dijo Elektra y entonces Nicolle mastico un chicle.

- ¿Qué haces Nicolle?

- Nada - sonrió y sin decir más, le aventó el chicle al cabello de Hermione y Karla le miró traviesamente.   
- ¡Ahora si te pasaste!

- Me cayó mal su actitud altanera y posesiva...

- ¿Por qué corto a Draco, Elektra?

- Porque Granger es muy superior a el...

- ¡Oye, que a mi no me importaría rebajarme!

- ¡Eso ni tú te la crees!

- ¡Potter ven acá! - seguìa fastidiando Severus - ¡Y enseña a todos a preparar una poción tranquilizante!  
Harry pasó de mal genio y no pudo hacer la poción, pues la mirada de águila era estrepitosamente abrumadora y se equivocaba con facilidad, ante la mirada de burla de algunos.

- ¡Que vergüenza! ¿alguien quiere enseñarle a Potter como se hace?

Nicolle alzó la mano emocionada de enseñarle a Harry...ejem... cualquier cosa, pero Elektra le ganó la partida.

- ¡Pasa Elektra Porter! (cuyo apellido verdadero era Potter Black, pero nadie lo sabía mas que Sirius)  
- Con mucho gusto - sonrió la chica y bajó hacia el escritorio, en donde la calderita estaba hirviendo.  
- ¡Mi alumna número uno! - sonrió Snape - lástima que seas una Gryffindor... a ver, enséñale a Potter, lo que es una verdadera poción

- ¡Gracias profesor, siempre me ha gustado ser humanitaria y ayudar a los débiles mentales... ay Harry, yo no se como te aceptaron aqui, si ya sabemos que te corrieron de la escuela de retrasados porque no alcanzabas el mínimo coeficiente intelectual requerido ! - dijo con burla y Harry tuvo ganas de ahogarla en el agua hirviendo.

Snape sonrió abiertamente

- ¿Porque odia Elektra a Harry? - preguntó Nicolle con cierta preocupación

- Lo ignoro - dijo Tamara - será mejor que los dejemos pelear ¿quieren ir a otro lugar?

- ¡Yo me quedo, quiero ver como Elektra termina de humillar a Harry! que feo no es – suspiró

Nicolle y karla hizo un gesto, junto con Alkyon.  
- Nosotras iremos a ver por ahí - dijo Alkyon y siguieron a Tamara, hasta el comedor, cuando de pronto, una pequeña lechuza negra con plumas pintas cruzaba el techo directo a ella y dejaba caer una carta en sus manos.

- ¡Hydra!

- ¿Tu lechuza?

- Sí... que extraño - abriò el sobre - ¡Guay!

- ¿Que sucede?

- ¡Escuchen!

**_"Hola Alkyon, somos tus amigas, el monstruo de dos cabezas, recién juntas de nuevo Natalie y Natalia:_**

Debemos comentarte que en vista de que nuestro colegio tuvo que ser cerrado por la mala conducta hasta de las mas santas, nos reubicaron a todas, así que un grupo llegaremos a Hogwarts, en donde estás tú en este momento, tal vez no seamos muchos, pero suficientes, te paso la lista, Mariana Splendor la peruana...¡tenéis que pedirle su libro de brujería chamánica, que nos servirá para invocar a los dioses, también Matilde Sorel, Isis Malfoy la hermana no deseada de Draco, supongo que ya lo has de haber conocido, también nos acompaña Darren Snape... creo que es el hijo de uno de los profesores y Terius Umbridge, la que una vez fue profesora de ese colegio, y por supuesto, nosotras Natalie y Natalia. 

**_¡Espéranos! Atte. Las hermanitas veneno, o el monstruo de dos cabezas Nat y Nat_**"

- ¡Vaya, así que llegarás más chicas y chicos! - brinco Tamara - ¡que bueno, porque eso de ver las mismas caras es muy aburrido!

- ¿Son de tu colegio Alkyon?

- Al parecer... claro que a mi me expulsaron antes...

Y ahora todos salen huyendo - sonrió Karla - pero estoy aburrida, hay que molestar...

- ¡Tengo una idea! - brincó Alkyon - ¿vamos a herbología?

- ¡Las llevo! - y corriendo, Tamara las guió a herbología en donde Neville cuidaba unas plantas.

- ¿Ese quién es?

- Longbotton... el alumno favorito de Sprout en esta materia.

- ¿Es buena onda?

- Pues sí...

- ¡Que pena! - sonrió Karla, apuntando su varita hacia unas enredaderas - ¡Crezcan plantitas, crezcan y enreden!

- ¿Qué haces pillina?

- ¡**_Enrederum_**! - chilló Karla y el rayo de luz le dió a las enredaderas que de inmediato comenzaron a crecer y envolvieron a Neville por completo.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! - gritaba Neville - ¡auxilioooooooo!

- jajajaja - sonrió Karla

- ¡Que mala! - dijo Alkyon divertida - ¡pensé que eras medio santa!

- A veces me gusta sacar mi lado oscuro... ¿lo desenredo?

- ¡Ná! déjalo así, que se divierta...

- ¡Vámonos antes que nos descubran!

Y las tres salieron del salón de herbología, rumbo al salón de pociones, en donde Nicolle discutía con Hermione, la clase había terminado.

- ¡Mira melenas, yo soy inocente!

- ¡Me pegaste un chicle!

- ¡Yo no fuí!

- ¿Quién mas que tu pudo haber sido?

Nicolle se aguantaba la risa, cuando las chicas se acercaron curiosas.

- ¿Qué pasa Nikky?

- ¡La señorita...!

- ¡Seño, pa no entrar en detalles! - respondió Karla y Hermy le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- ¡Bueno, ésta que dice que yo le aventé goma de mascar a su cabello!

- Bueno, no creo que sea la única que la deteste - dijo Alkyon, como quien no quiere.

- ¡Creo que fue ella! - señaló Nicolle a Pansy que pasaba en ese momento.

-¡Yo que!

- Tú le pegaste el chicle a Granger...

- ¡No es cierto!

- Te vi - dijo Nicolle con descaro

- ¡Mentirosa!

- Tú fuiste - repitió divertida y tanto Pansy como Hermy le miraron con odio profundo.

- ¡Huy, que miedo me dan!

- ¡Te vamos a castigar! - gruñó Pansy

- ¡Ay si me das mucho miedo!

- ¡Basta! - salió Elektra de pronto, después de haber humillado a Harry estaba contenta - ¡Vamonos! - y jaló a Nicolle que le hacía gestos a Pansy y a Hermy.


	2. Edúcame

Capítulo 2:

**Edúcame... **

- Qué loca – sonreía Tamara - ¡Eso de echarle carilla a Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger! No te va a ir muy bien...

- ¡Necesitarás protección!

- No les tengo miedo...

- Bueno, por lo menos Granger es limpia, pero Parkinson... se te echarán encima Nicolle...

- ¡Entonces solo me queda una cosa! - y se fué corriendo al baño de Myrtle la llorona, en donde el anuario no se quemaba por completo - ¡Ok! ¡Yo te invoco espíritu de la luz y de la noche, sal de tu encierro **Itkar**, yo te lo mando, la última descendiente de Nicolle Leidna primera, dueña del anuario escolar de hace cien años!

Y el anuario, que comenzaba a quemarse de pronto, comenzó a repararse, elevandose, llenándose de luz, y saliendo de el, una figura luminosa, que poco a poco comenzò a adquirir la forma de un chico de luz blanca y brillante que a veces se volvía negra.

-¿No que no me despertabas? - gruñó Itkar, el cual se veía que había sido atractivo, era un espíritu alto, de pelo rubio y ojos amarillos preciosos y penetrantes, que adquiría una forma humana aparente y se veía mas atractivo aún.

- ¡Solo porque tengo que fastidiar!

- Eres mi ama, soy tu bello genio...

- ¡Auch, que arrogante!

- Por mas de cien años he servido a las Leidna, así que eres mi señora...

- Señorita...

- Bueno, eso es lo que TU dices... ama- alzó las cejas y Nicolle se puso roja

- ¡Escuchame bien Itkar... me ha gustado un chico, y solo quiero que vigiles a Hermione y Pansy de que no me molesten!

- ¡Oye! ¡yo no soy cupido! sabes que suelo ser muy malo si me lo pides...

- Mira Itkar, te he salvado de ser enviado al inframundo, porque te necesito, PERO te advierto, si intentas hacer algo que yo no he ordenado... te condeno de nuevo...

- Si ama...

- ¡Y no te quiero que pasees con tu forma humana!

- ¿Entonces?

- ¡Como lo que eres, un espíritu, pero uno al que no vean los demás, solo yo!

- Como ordenes mi seño... rita...

- ¡Vete ya! - le orden+o Nicolle y salió del baño con el anurario en sus manos - ¡espero haber echo bien en salvarlo, mi ma me ordenò quemar el anuario para romper el maleficio!

Al día siguiente muy temprano, había revuelo en Hogwarts, los nuevos chicos que llegaban temporalmente, habían llegado y al parecer las impresiones eran alentadoras... bueno, no para Nicolle, que casi se desmaya de la impresión...

Entre las mesas, había una fila de los nuevos, el monstruo de dos cabezas la encabezaba, Natalie y Natalia, ambas saludaron efusivamente con las manos a Harry y a Draco, Mariana, Matilde e Isis, miraban a todos y le echaban ojos a los chicos y viceversa, atrás estaba Darren Snape, el cual era alto, de cabello y ojos negros, sumamente guapo, nada que ver con su padre y con un porte de príncipe, claro que Terius Umbridge no le pedía nada, porque era alto, de cabello castaño claro, ojazos color miel y sonrisa que derretía un hielo, nada que ver con su madre, mas atrás, Brandon Sprout, sobrino de la profesora Sprout, que tambien tenía lo suyo y mas atrás... mas atrás ¿Itkar? ¡ITKAR! a Nicolle casi le da el infarto.

- ¿Que diantres hace Itkar?

- ¿Quien es Itkar? ¿va en tu colegio ALkyon?

- Es guapísimo, creéme que no lo había visto nunca...

- ¿Tú si lo conoces Nicolle?

-Me quiero hundir en lo mas profundo del pantano - dijo Nikky al borde de la ira, y mas cuando el sinvergüenza de Itkar le envió saludos.

- "Es la única manera que encontré para protegerte mi ama" - se comunicó Itkar con el pensamiento con Nicolle.

- "te...voy... a ...matar" - le respondió la chica con la mente - "¡Eres un espíritu! ¿estás loco?"

- "si"

- Estás pálida Nikky, ya dinnos quien es el chico ¿algún ex-novio?

- Sí - respondió aturdida - uno muy ex...

- ¡Bien, jóvenes, comienza su elección de casas! – dijo McGonagall, tomando su lista ¡Alkyon Denevi! – la llamó y la chica pasó al frente, un poco nerviosa. La profesora le puso el sombrero en la cabeza y éste lo pensó mucho, estaba entre Sly y Gryf, finalmente, se decidió.

- ¡Gryffindor!

- ¡Bien! – sonrió Elektra, había echo buenas migas con ella.

- ¡Karla Beckingtoff!

- ¡Yo! – saltó y se sentó en el taburete, una vez colocado el sombrero, éste lo pensó por mucho y…

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- ¡Sí! – brincó Tamara de gusto.

- ¡Nicolle Leidna!

Nikky pasó, no sin antes mirar a Itkar, quien el sonreía y le hacía una reverencia casi imperceptible.  
Apenas y se sentó en el taburete, el sombrero de inmediato la envió a Gryffindor, tocando el turno de las mellizas, Natalie y Natalia, las cuales se fueron a la casa de los Leones, lo mismo que Matilde y Mariana, pero cuando tocó el turno a Isis, ya la cosa cambió.

- ¡Isis Malfoy! – y la chica le envió un saludo a Draco.

- ¡Cuñado!

- ¡Presenta!

- ¡Que preste la hermana!

Draco se puso pálido y juró venganza en contra de esos cretinos que le decían cuñado y que su hermana estaba bien. Isis en cambio se concentraba, estaba casi segura que se iría a otra casa pero…

- ¡Slytherin! – chilló el sombrero

- ¡Vaya, pensé que me iría a otra casa! – suspiró la chica y de inmediato se sentó junto a su hermano.

- ¡Aquí toy!

- ¿Qué dice mama?

- Soy la oveja negra de la familia – respondió Isis fríamente – aunque les alegrará saber que estoy en Slytherin…

- ¡Darren Snape! – dijo McGonagall y todas las chicas, pusieron atención en ese guapo estuche para damas, que era el hijo de Snape, el profesor, hizo un gesto.

- ¡Vaya, no sabía que tuviera un hijo tan atractivo! – Dijo Madame Hooch – Obvio que se parece a la madre – y Snape gruñó.

- ¿Ese es el hijo de Snape? ¡papacito! – suspiró Parvati

- ¡Que guapo! – dijo Hermy con mirada ensoñadora

- ¡No se parece en nada al profesor! – dijo Ginny con ojos redondos y embobada, Harry solo hizo un gesto al verla así.

Darren tomó asiento y el sombrero lo pensó un momento, y otro, uno mas, hasta que…

- ¡Slytherin!

- Maldita sea – gruñó Darren, lo que el quería era fastidiar a su padre y ser enviado a otra casa, pero no había sucedido.

- ¡Terius Umbridge!

Terry se sentó en el taburete, con su actitud valedora y desdeñosa, esperando a donde lo enviarían.

- ¡Ravenclaw! – dijo el sombrero y el chico fue a reunirse con Karla.

- ¡Brandon Sprout!

- Mi sobrino – dijo orgullosa la profesora

- ¡Que guapo! – señaló Hooch

- Herencia de familia – respondió y mas se puso contenta cuando fue enviado a…

- ¡HUfflepuff!

- ¡Itkar Leidna!

- ¿Es pariente tuyo Nikky? – preguntaron las chicas a Nicolle

- ¿No que era ex – novio? ¡Tienen el mismo apellido!

- Coincidencia – gruñó la chica

Itkar pasó al frente, su forma humana era muy sólida y nadie notaría que no lo era, y mas cuando las chicas babeaban al verlo, pero el solo tenía dos chicas en la mente, una era Hermione y otra era Pansy… aunque un par de ojos grandes no lo dejaban de ver.

- Ese chico se me hace raro – pensaba Luna - ¡Casi juraría que es de los llamados espíritus sólidos, pero que pocos lo han visto, pero que existen!

El sombrero seleccionador, estuvo a punto de decir que no había nada que leer, pero Itkar usando sus poderes hizo que revelara el nombre de una casa…

- ¡Slytherin!

- Gracias – respondió Itkar y se fue a sentar, delante de Pansy, sonriéndole malignamente, claro que ella miraba esos extraños ojos amarillos, que no se percataba de nada… y no era común que un chico guapo le mirara.

- ¿De que escuela vienes? – preguntó Darren

- De la escuela de la luz y del Infierno…

- Entiendo – dijo Isis brindando con el - ¡Todos venimos de una escuela así!

- Para terminar en este colegio de gente decente – sonrió Darren y las chicas se derritieron con su sonrisa encantadora, aunque fría.

- ¡Bien, ya están todos en sus casas, por el momento, así que disfruten del desayuno e incorpórense a sus clases!

En Gryffindor, el monstruo de dos cabezas, Natalie y Natalia, tenían en medio a Harry, mientras que Nicolle sentada frente a el, le ponía su mejor sonrisa y sus buenos modales, cosa que le comenzaba a disgustar a Ginny, Hermy y otras chicas de la casa, como a Cho.

- ¿Tienes novia Harry? – preguntaba Lie

- No

- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntaba Lia – feo no eres, esas gafas… pero eres guapo…

- Terminé con mi novia hace un par de días – respondió el chico sin ver a Ginny.

- ¡Ay, pobrecito del niño! – Le dio Lie un beso - ¡Tiene el corazón roto!

- ¡Pero alguien tiene que curar esa herida! – Dijo Lia con gesto amoroso - ¡Que alguna se apunte por Dios, que Harry esta solo, triste y sin una chica que lo mime y lo bese!

- ¡Yo me apunto! – pensó Nicolle

- ¡Que horror! – Gemía Parvati al oído de Hermy - ¡No nos tocó ningún chico guapo!

- ¡Si, puras mujeres!

- ¡Mira como babean nuestros compañeros!

- ¡Que coraje!

- ¡Bueno, no es el único! – suspiró Ron

- ¿Tú también andas sin novia? – preguntó Nicolle agarrando confianza.

- Sí – puso Ron una cara triste, mientras que Elektra lo miraba de reojo, con gusto se le echaba al cuello y lo llenaba de besos.

Pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Harry, éste negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que Ron jamás saldría con ella… solo por molestarla, porque Elektra podía salir con quien quisiera, pero curiosamente, en cuanto a Ron, siempre se ponía nerviosa, le sudaban las manos y no encontraba palabras.

- ¡Bueno, ya encontrarás una sustituta! – sonrió Nikky, sin dejar de ver a Harry y mas atrás a Itkar, quien coqueteaba con descaro con Pansy ¿pues cual era su plan?

- Darren – de pronto se acercó Snape a su hijo – estoy orgulloso de ti, sabía que Slytherin era tu destino.

Las mellizas voltearon a ver como Snape le felicitaba al chico y ambas alzaron las cejas y le gritaron.

- ¡Ese Suegro, preste!

Snape alzó la mirada y las miró detenidamente, Lie y Lia le enviaban besos a Darren quien ocultaba su rostro con las manos, al borde de la carcajada, ya conocía a las mellizas, Natalie (Lie) era alta, delgada, buen cuerpo, bronceada, pelo negro y cortito con las puntas levantadas y flequilloo a un lado, ojos negros muy bonitos y misteriosos y Natalia (Lia) también era de buen cuerpo, pelo negrotas largo, ojos azul grisáceos.

- ¿Quién es el suegro más bonito del mundo? – dijo Lie

- ¡Snape!

- ¿Quién hace los hijos mas bonitos del mundo?- se levanto Lia

- ¡Snape!

- ¿Quién tiene un hijo buenote, guapote y rebelde? – volvió a gritar Lie

- ¡El profe Snape! – gritaron juntas y Snape estuvo a punto de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor por la vergüenza, pero Darren lo impidió.

- Están jugando – dijo – son mis amigas ¿oK'

- ¡Pues diles que me respeten! - gruñó Severus

- ¡Te pasas padre!

- ¡Darren Severus Snape! – chilló su padre…

- ¡No me digas así! – gruñó y los ojos del chico ya comenzaban a cambiar de color y el profesor pegó un brinco.

- ¡Está bien, control, control. O todos sabrán porque nunca te traje a Hogwarts!  
Itkar le lanzó una mirada a Darren y sonrió, pero siguió con su lengua larga con Pansy, quien estaba emocionada.

- ¿Entonces piensas que soy interesante?

- Mucho – dijo acomodándose el cabello

- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? – preguntó Pansy con cierta urgencia, desde que Draco la había cambiado por Hermy, nadie le hacía mucho caso.

- Por supuesto – sonrió Itkar, quien solo quería jugar con los humanos, un rato.

- ¿Así que tu novia te mandó al demonio? – preguntaba Isis a Malfoy

- ¿Me hablaban? – se asomó Itkar

- ¡Piérdete! – le hizo una seña Isis

- Sí – dijo Draco - ¡Yo no se que se cree esa Granger!

- Es de sangre muggle ¿verdad? Si mama se entera… su hijo favorito…

- ¡Vamos Isis! Yo tampoco quiero ser mortífago, solo es cuestión que les digas que sí y luego te libras del asunto.

- ¡Odio que papa sea uno de ellos!¡Y que escapara de prisión! Pero dejemos eso a un lado… ahora dime… ¿Cuánto tiempo resistirás sin tirarte a sus pies y rogarle que vuelva contigo?

- En un millón de años…

- ¿En serio? Cuando me hablabas de ella, lo hacías emocionado…

- ¡Ya no! Ahora no quiero saber nada de chicas…

- ¿Te presento una amiga?

- ¿Tus amigas locas, rebeldes y dementes como tú? No gracias

- ¡Ay que exigente! – Chilló Isis - ¡Y yo que quería que me presentaras a uno de tus amigos! Pero el único guapo de aquí es ese que tiene pelo negro y ojos azules…

- ¿Zabini?

- Sí… pero mejor me busco otro… tu casa da asco…

- ¡Isis!

- Draquis, ya me conoces, soy bien sincera…

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Gryffindor, Natalie hablaba con Nikky sobre el libro de Mariana, el cual tenía muy impresionada a todas las chicas.

- ¿Así que ese libro tuyo es una maravilla? – preguntaba Nicolle

- Sí, tu ya no lo viste, me lo heredó una bisabuela, es de magia negra y ocultismo…

- ¡Sirve para invocar espíritus, para destruirlos y para hacer pociones mágicas que son peligrosas!

- ¡Vaya!


	3. El libro de hechicería peruano

Capítulo 3:

El libro de hechicería peruano 

- Son escritos de mis antepasados, con las fórmulas de los antiguos hechiceros de mi pueblo natal, son dos tomos, uno de magia y espiritismo y otro de pociones y hechizos – respondió Mariana orgullosa y mostrando el librito, el cual tenía un hechizo empequeñecedor para poderlo llevar a todas partes – y son muy buenos, antes de venir aquí, hicimos algo loco

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Nos fuimos a una mansión embrujada y la exorcizamos… tuvimos que enviar a los espíritus al lado que pertenecieran, luz ú oscuridad, porque ya a la mansión no podían entrar, la sellamos…

- Me interesa tu libro… - respondió Nicolle, fijando su mirada en Itkar – por si hay que resolver algún problema…

- Bueno, eso del exorcismo estuvo de locos – intervino Matilde que había estado bien calladita.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No es tan fácil, es horrendo, a media sesión, el piso se abrió y si lo que vimos no fue el fuego del infierno, creo que era un volcán o algo así…

- ¡Guau! – Suspiró Elektra - ¡continúa Matilde!

- Eran unas llamas enormes e insoportables, y si te podías asomar, veías miles de manos alzarse, como pidiendo ayuda…

- ¡Las almas atormentadas!

- ¡Pero estuvo de lujo! – dijo Natalia - ¡sobre todo cuando Natalie estuvo a punto de caerse!

- ¡No fue eso! – chilló - ¡Es que sentía que me llamaban!

- Sí bueno, una cosa es que estés camino al infierno y otra muy distinta que busques un atajo… hermanita…

- Jajajajaja

- ¡Eso es peligroso! ¡les prohíbo que vuelvan a hacer algo así!

- ¡No pasó nada! – dijo Líe – estoy bien…

- ¿Y si te hubieras caído?

- Hubiéramos utilizado el libro para traerla de vuelta… aunque es magia avanzada ¡creo que lo hubiéramos logrado!

- Además – dijo Matilde – Mariana sabe muy bien como hacer esos hechizos, siempre los practica con su bisabuela…

- ¿Está viva aún?

- No, está muerta…

- UUUUUHHHH… es que Mariana – dijo Alkyon – "ve gente muerta"

- UUUUUUHHH – dijo Elektra - ¡ya no fumen de eso!

- Jajajajajaa…

- Mientras ellas se divertían, en Ravenclaw sucedía algo similar, con el trío formado por Tamara, Karla y Terry.

- ¿Qué dices niño?

- Solo unas bromas para Potter Karla… aunque mi madre se haya merecido lo que le hicieron, creo que me gustaría un poco de… venganza

- ¡De lujo! No es que me caiga mal, pero unas bromillas por ahí, nos vendrían bien ¿Qué tienes pensado?

- Copié algunos hechizos del libro de Mariana…

- ¿El de sus antepasados?

- Sí

- ¿No es magia negra?

- Sí… ¿por? ¿Tienes miedo?

- Naaaaa ¡que te pasa Terry, estás hablando con Karla Beckingtoff! La reina de…

- ¿Los condenados?

- Esa es Akasha y no me cambies la conversación ¿Cuándo empiezas la broma?

- Hoy en la noche hago el conjuro… como me separaron de Darren y Brandon, pues ya no me ayudaran…

- ¡Ese Brandon es un lindo! – suspiró Tamara, quien aunque simpatizaba con Harry, una broma era una broma

- No te confíes – dijo Terry – una cosa es que parezca una noble ovejita… pero tiene su lado oscuro, no me explico cómo es que lo enviaron a Hufflepuff…

- Tal vez por el lado de su madre – dijo Karla

- Podría ser…

- ¿Quién es su madre?

- ¡Es un secreto! – Sonrió Karla – solo te diré… ¿alguna vez te contaron sobre Hades? Secuestró a la ninfa de la primavera, porque no quería estar solo…

- Algo…

- Bueno, si te haces amiga de Brandon y el nos permite, te contaremos su historia…

- ¿No me las pueden contar?

- El muy ingrato nos puso un hechizo a todos mientras dormíamos, si decimos algo de su familia… no nos la vamos a acabar…

- ¡Que mal! – suspiró Tamara, mirando a lo lejos a Brandon, que conversaba con Susan Bones.

Pero no esperaron mucho, casi al atardecer, Terry se había quedado con Karla y Tamara en el salón de defensa, cuando el chico sacó unos pergaminos muy enrollados que tenía en sus túnicas.

- ¿Son los hechizos?

- Sí…

- ¡Huy, que miedo!

- ¿Cuál usarás en su contra?

- Uno tranquilo… que no lo dañe demasiado… es más, uno divertido… que no entiendo porque está en un libro de magia negra… "El hechizo encantador"

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Pues aquí dice que es para que las chicas te sigan…

- ¡Momento, momento! Si quieres jugarle una broma a Harry ¿Por qué un hechizo en el cual las mujeres lo sigan?

-Bueno, no es que solo unas dos o tres, si no todas… aquí explica: _"aquella persona que tenga el hechizo, será perseguido por cuanta mujer se le cruce en el camino, y las cuales, querrán tener más de él, que un saludo, así que se desatará un caos, por quien lo consiga antes"_

- Eso es peligroso… ¡Y yo no quiero que me pase eso! – protestó Karla

- Hay protección – dijo el chico – para ustedes y que no sufran "Harritis aguda"

- ¿Cuál?

- La flor de la protección, deberán portarla en su cabello, para protegerse de caer ante el hechizo y luchar por él…

- ¿Eso es todo del hechizo?

- Había más, pero no hablo ni español, ni quechua, así que escribí lo que pude… ¿lo hacemos?

- Pues sí… ¿y la flor?

- En herbología vi unas, cuando hagamos el hechizo vamos por unas…

Terry, Tamy y Karla, comenzaron a hacer el hechizo, pero estaban tan concentrados en un punto luminoso que formaban sus varitas, que no se dieron cuenta que en el techo, se formaba el verdadero hechizo, el rostro de una mujer se formaba de humo, era aterrador y cruel.

- ¡No funciona! – dijo Tamara al agotar sus fuerzas

- Tal vez las palabras eran otras… y lo tradujiste mal

- Podría ser pero… ¡de todas maneras vamos por las flores!

- Me parece bien, aunque no creo que la lucecita esa que apareció sea de peligro – suspiró Karla y los tres salieron sin ver al techo.

La nube del techo con rostro de mujer, sonrió  
malignamente: "**_Soy el hechizo encantador, y de mi cuenta corre que el gran señor, que es Potter, tenga a todas las chicas a sus pies, y que sean capaces de matar por obtener su amor"_**

Y acto seguido desapareció, en busca de Harry.

El resto de las chicas se encontraban en el gran salón, revisando sus horarios, Darren conversaba con el monstruo de dos cabezas Líe y Lía, Matilde y Mariana hacían algunos hechizos de práctica, Itkar se acercaba peligrosamente a Hermione, pues Pansy ya había caído bajo sus influjos, todo por salvar a su ama, de la furia de las dos chicas... según el.

Nikolle e Isis comían algunos bocadillos, cuando sintieron algo extraño en el ambiente y se miraron unas a otras, y voltearon a ver a Bren, quien en ese momento había echo amistad con Sam, Alkyon también lo había olido y miraba a todas partes

- ¿Sientes eso Nikky?

- Huelo a rosas - dijo la chica - acabo de comenzar a oler rosas...

- Esto no me gusta... ¡Hey chicas!

- ¿Que pasa?

- ¿No sienten ese olor?

Todas comenzaron a aspirar y lo sintieron, el aroma a rosas era cada vez mas intenso.

- ¡Rosas!

- Esto se parece a un hechizo de tu libro, Mariana - dijo Matilde.

- Creo que sí... pero... no hemos echo ninguno, es más, ya los guardé.

-¡Hey, que hay! - entró de pronto Terry, con una sonrisa pícara, y tras él, Tamara y Karla, las chicas traían una pequeña flor en el cabello y brillaba mucho. (Debo mencionar que el hechizo no hace efecto en los chicos, a menos que sea "rarito".)

- ¿Porque esas caras? - pregunto Karla

- ¿No sienten el olor?

- No - dijo la chica aspirando el aire - ¿cual?

- El olor a Rosas...

- ¿Porque ambas cargan esas florcitas ridículas? - preguntó Natalie

- Eh... ¡por protección! - dijo Tamara

- ¡Ajá! - brincó Mariana - ¡ya sé que es!

- ¿Que cosa?

- ¡Un hechizo encantador! ¡TÚ! - señaló a Terry - ¡Ustedes!

-¿Que, que?

- ¡Hicieron el hechizo! ¿En contra de quién, eh?

- ¿Hechizo encantador?

- ¡Chicas, hay que protegernos!

- ¿Porque? -chilló Natalia

- ¡Pronto! - se quitó varias de sus muchas pulseras que traía - ¡Pónganse una yá!

- ¿Porque? ¡No combinan con mi ropa! - se quejó Alkyon

- ¡Bien, son protectoras y si no te la pones, con mucho gusto te veremos correr detrás del chico al que le hayan echo el maleficio! - protestó Mariana

- ¡De lujo! - sonrieron las mellizas poniéndose la pulsera.

- ¡Espero que no haya sido a Draquis! - gruñó Isis

- Este... - Terry miró a Karla y Tamara y suspiró -Potter...

-¿Que?

- Fue a Potter...

- ¡Oh, no! - gimió Nikky y miró a Itkar, quien había visto pasar el hechizo a través de las paredes y solo se limitó a sonreír.

De pronto escucharon un griterío fuera del gran salón, y un grupo de niñas entraba escandalosamente.

- ¿Saben donde está Potter? - Preguntó Nikky a una de ellas

- ¿Quien? - preguntó Elektra, quien entraba en ese momento y las chicas brincaron, ella no tenía protección.

- ¡Harry Potter!

- ¿Para que lo quieren? - preguntaron mirándose unas a otras

- ¿Donde está, dónde está? - gimió Nikky preocupada

Fue en ese momento, que un humo de color rosa, comenzó a introducirse y a rodear a todas las chicas, pero como las nuevas y Tamy traían protectores, el hechizo no les hizo nada, solo era molesto el intenso olor a rosas.

Pero a Elektra no habían alcanzado a darle ninguna protección y sin embargo, el humo tampoco le hizo efecto, pero a las otras chicas sí, que de pronto, de sonrisas dulces y alegres, pasaron a terribles y ansiosas.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Donde está Harry? ¡Mi amor!

- ¿Que te pasa? - gruñó otra chica agresivamente - ¡Potter es mío!

- ¡Mentira! ¡Yo lo amo, es mío! - intervino otra mas

- ¡No dejaré que me lo quiten, arpías! - peleó otra

- ¡Tengo que ir por mi amor! -dijo una de ellas y quiso salir del gran salón.

- ¡Petríficus total! - chilló otra y la chica quedó paralizada.

- ¡AAAAAH, NOOOOO, HARRYYYYYY!

- ¿Que has echo Terry? - gruñó Nikky

- Nada - sonrió el chico - ¡solo me divierto!

- ¡Tenemos que ver la masacre! - brincaron las mellizas y cuidándose de que no las hechizaran ese grupo de chicas que se comenzaban a atacar, salieron del lugar.

- ¡Vamos, vamos!

- ¿Utilizaron un hechizo inca? - se acercaron Darren, Bren y Sam.

- supongo - sonrió - solo quería desquitar un poco lo que le hizo a mi madre...

- ¡No me digas! - exclamó Darren

- Deberías hacer lo mismo Snape...

- ¡Si claro! ¡Odio declarado a Potter por los Snape! jajaja, no, creo que por el momento no me apetece fastidiarlo.

- ¡Como quieras! ¿Que opinas Brandon?

- Que cuando Potter se entere... no te la vas a acabar - sonrió - miren, les presento a Sam, de Slytherin, lo conozco desde pequeños.

- AAAAAH - gritaron un grupo de chicas que pasaban alocadas por el pasillo, aventándose hechizos, los niños solo se miraron divertidos...

- ¡Quiero ver la cara de Potter!

- ¡De lujo!

Los pasillos eran un caos, chicas hechizadas, heridas, algunas mas se jalaban de los cabellos, Cho Chang ya había encantado a muchas y peleaba con Marietta, una más, en él piso, le mordía el pié a otra, en fin, Darren, Terry, Bren y Sam sonreían ante el espectáculo, porque lo que eran los otros chicos, estaban asustados y no sabían que hacer.  
Pero las curiosas protegidas por las pulseras de Mariana, tenían que esquivar algunos hechizos, porque si bien, las protegía en contra del hechizo encantador, no así en contra de los hechizos de las chicas locas.

- ¡Itkar! ¿En donde diablos estás? - gruñía Nikky por los pasillos

- ¿Llamaste mi ama?

- ¡Deja por un momento a esas chicas! - espetó - ¡que cuando les diga que no eres humano, no será agradable!

- Ama... ellas están bajo la influencia del hechizo y han corrido a los brazos de Potter...

- ¡Quiero que lo protejas! – exigió

- ¿Que?

- ¡Quiero que lo protejas de esas mujeres!

- Como quieras ama - dijo de mala gana y desapareció

- ¡Espera Itkar! ¿Donde está Harry ahora?

No respondió

- ¡Itkar, Itkar! ¡Maldita sea, desgraciado sirviente de pacotilla, nada mas que me fastidies te quemo con todo y anuario!

- ¿Que pasa Nicolle? ¿Estás hechizada? - preguntó Alkyon divertida

- ¡Nada que! solo quiero proteger a Harry

- ¡Vamos a buscarle!

- ¿Y Harry? muy despreocupado, con Ron, en su práctica de vuelo de quidditch, hasta que el clima no les permitió seguir volando.

- ¡Suficiente! - dijo Ron - ¡se me entumen las manos!

- ¡Bien! - y ambos bajaron al césped

- ¡Uf, sudé demasiado!

- ¡Necesitamos un baño! - y entraron a los vestidores - ¿Que me dices de las chicas que entraron?

- Ellas... preciosas, todas, ni a cual irle... sobre todo las que quedaron en nuestra casa...

- ¿Piensas tirarle la onda a alguna?

- Aún no lo sé... digo, lo de Gin, fue reciente...

- ¡Esa mi hermana! Primero loca por ti y ahora te hace eso, no me parece justo.

- ¡Así son las cosas! - se alzó de hombros

- ¡Me voy a dar una ducha! - dijo Harry y se metió a las regaderas

- ¡Yo iré por mi escoba, la dejé en el césped! - brinco Ron y salió de ahí, dejando a harry... solito. Muy quitado de la pena, Harry se quitó el uniforme... pus total, taba solito, se puso su toallita y se metió a donde las regaderas, sin toalla y como Dios lo trajo al mundo comenzó a ducharse...

Sin imaginas que unos pares de ojos lo observaban, desde unas rendijas, maléficos, ansiosos, espumosos, crueles y dispuesto a todo...

- ¡HARRYYYYY! - de pronto la puerta se abrió de un golpe y el chico casi se resbala del piso

- ¿Que pasa?

- ¡HARRYYYYY... mi amorsh! - era Pansy con una mirada de lujuria y extraviada.

- ¿Parkinson? ¡Que demonios haces aquí, sal, vete ahora! - gritó poniéndose la toalla alrededor de la cintura tapándose sus cosillas.

- ¡Te amo Harry, y eres mío, solo mío, Oh, eres tan, tan guapo!

- ¿Estás borracha Parkinson?

- ¡Harry, mi amor! - de pronto entró Hermione, despeinada, desarreglada y maltratada  
¿¿¿?

- ¡Harry, eres el amor de mi vida, Draco es basura junto a ti, por eso lo dejé!

- ¿Que estás diciendo Hermy? ¿Que está pasando? ¿Es una broma?

- ¡Ay Harry! - corrió Hermy hacia el y lo abrazó ante la mirada de furia de Pansy - ¡Ay Harry, pero que buen cuerpecito! - chilló la castaña, pasando sus manos sobre su espalda y Harry hacía todo lo posible por quitársela de encima.

- ¡Ya déjame Hermione! ¿Que te pasa? - y se alejó de ella

- ¡Déjalo Granger, que es mío! – y fue que Pansy lo abrazó también y Harry casi la patea, pero solo la empujó y salió de las regaderas

- ¡Amor mío!

- ¡Harry, mi amorsh!

Itkar en forma invisible, veía todo muerto de risa, aun no pensaba mover un dedo.  
Pero hubiera sido preferible, quedarse adentro de las regaderas con Pansy y Hermione... afuera, un grupo muy nutrido de chicas desde primero a séptimo, lo esperaban con ojos lascivos, lujuriosos y casi, casi, babeando... si ya saben, ojos de caricatura japonesa.  
Y Harry, el pobrecito, con una miserable toallita, cubriendo de la cintura pa'bajo. Y lo que mas le llamó la atención, era que todas estaban arañadas, despeinadas, sucias, como si se hubieran revolcado... y pues, si, todas tenían señas de lucha.

- ¡Harry! - se adelanto una - ¡te amo!

- ¡No lo toque es mío! - la jaló otra

- ¡Óyeme tú, perdida, ese hombre es mío! - gruñó otra

- ¡Es Mío!

- ¡No, es mío!

- ¡MIo, mío, mío!

Y Harry se horrorizó cuando la multitud de niñas se abalanzaba sobre él y se peleaban entre sí y los hechizos comenzaban a llover, Harry, en lo único que pensó fue en salir huyendo, así que semi-desnudo, solo con su toalla, descalzo y a medio bañar, puso pies en polvorosa, o sea, patitas pa que te quiero... ¡se echó a correr de los vestidores!

Y con la multitud que lo seguía, atrás, y otras más que se encontraba en el camino.

- ¿Que pasaaaaaaaaa? ¡auxilioooooooo!- comenzó a pedir ayuda el pobre chico, pero Ron no había podido regresar, porque dos chicas lo había hechizado a propósito y yacía desmayado en el césped.

- ¡Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! ¡Mi amoooooooooooooooor!

- ¡Regresaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa miiiiiiiiiiii!

- ¡TEEEE AMOOOOOO!

- ¡Eres el amor de mi vidaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- ¡Ven papacito preciosoooooooooooooo!

- ¡Mi vida santaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Y como si fuera un juego de fútbol americano y Harry el que llevara la pelota en las manos, de pronto, al entrar a Hogwarts, un grupo de chicas, entre ellas Cho y Ginny se le echaron encima, haciéndole bolita.

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Te amo!

- ¡Eres mío!

- ¡No, es mío!

- ¡Mira perrucha, es mío!

- ¡No pend... es mío!

Y comenzaron a agarrarse de la greña sobre el pobre chico que lo único que alcanzaba a hacer era jalarse la toalla, porque ya se andaban descubriendo sus encantos.  
¡Eso si está perrón! - pensaba Itkar y solo levantó su mano, para que las chicas sobre Harry, fueran empujadas lejos de él... pero seguían peleando.

Harry no se detuvo a pensar que había pasado, el siguió corriendo a la sala común, para según él, estar a salvo, pero algunos de sus amigos que de pronto, quisieron salvarlo, fueron atacados por las chicas, hasta el profesor Snape, sufrió un hechizo desmaius.

- ¡Guay, ese es Potter! - dijeron las mellizas ocultas, cuando lo vieron pasar.

- ¡Tiene buena pierna Lía!

- ¡Y buen trasero Líe!

- ¡Que buen show está dando Potter! - reían Tamara y Karla, escondidas en un salón.

- Hasta el momento, nadie ha tratado de quitar el hechizo – dijo Tamy

- No creo que sea tan simple – sonrió Karla

- ¡Mira Isis! ¡ Que sensual se ve Potter con esa toalla!

- jajajaja, mi hermano estará feliz de verlo así, desesperado...

- ¡Auxilioooooooooo! - gritaba Harry por los pasillos, esquivando a las chicas, algunos hechizos y con muchas otras corriendo tras él.

- ¡Corre Potter, corre! - gritaban Terry, Darren, Bren y Sam, muertos de risa desde las escaleras.

- ¡Sí se puede, sí se puede!

- ¡Corre, corre, corre!

- Jajajajaja

Harry ya tenía las plantas de los pies muy lastimados, ý seguía huyendo, pensando en subir a su casa, pero cuando vio arriba, otro grupo de chicas lo esperaba, con sonrisas distorsionadas y lúgubres.

- ¡Ven aquí papito!

- ¡harry, mi amor!

- ¡Te amo!

- ¡No huyas, no te haré daño!

- ¡Harryyyyyyyyyyy!

- ¡No puede ser! - gimió el chico cansado y optó por otro atajo, pero las chicas lo seguían y era casi imposible escapar, de último, un grupo de chicas lo interceptaron y una de ellas le arrancó la toalla... dejándolo ahora así... en cueros (o sea, sin nadita que lo cubriera)


	4. Harry bajo las circunstancias

Capítulo 4:

**Harry... bajo las circunstancias... **

- ¡Harryyyyyyyyyyyy!

- ¡No! - chilló el chico, no encontrando como taparse adelante y atrás.

- Cuando de pronto, al pegarse a una pared, sumamente angustiado, unas manos lo jalaron y sellaron el lugar, Harry espantado miró a la chica, pensando que lo atacaría y el... el... ¡estaba des nudo e indefenso!

- Tranquilo, no te haré nada - era Nicolle

- ¿Segura?

- Estoy protegida contra el hechizo - y como estaban a oscuras, la chica prendió unas velas.  
_¡flama!_

Y cuando se hizo la luz...cuando se iluminó... Nicolle ahogó un grito y se tapó los ojos... ella no se había dado cuenta que Harry andaba... sin nada...¡Lo siento, lo siento! - dijo Harry tapándose...mj... ... eso - ¡Es que me empezaron a seguir desde las duchas, no alcancé a vestirme y luego... luego... me quitaron la toalla.

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! - dijo Nikky tratando de no ver y buscando algo, asta que decidió jalar una cortina y la arrancó.

- Gracias - dijo el chico cuando Nicolle se la pasó, sin ver.

- ¡Antes que te resfríes! - y fue a encender la chimenea que había, pues el salón era húmedo y frío.

- ¿Será que no entren?

- Está sellada... esperaremos aquí hasta que quiten el hechizo.

- ¿Es un hechizo?

- Eh... sí...

- ¿Quién lo puso?

- Bueno... - lo pensó un momento, Terry era uno de sus mejores amigos...

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Esto... yo...pues...

- ¡Harryyyyy! - de pronto el silencio se interrumpió por un grupo de chicas que pasaban corriendo y gritando en los pasillos, buscándolo y Nicolle suspiró, era emocionante tener a Harry ahí, a solas, sin interrupciones... y sin ropa – ¿Te duelen tus pies? – preguntó mirando las ampollas que le habían salido

- Un poco...

- ¡Creo que tengo algo en mi bolsa! - y sacó algunas pomadas.

- ¿Que son?

- Ungüentos para las heridas, te pueden ayudar - y muy acomedidamente, tomó el pie de Harry, un tanto sucio por cierto, pero ella, le puso la pomada, quitando lo lastimado al instante.

- Gracias - sonrió el chico agradecido.

- ¡Hola! - se apareció de pronto Itkar, en la puerta

- ¿Como entraste?

- Eh...

- Itkar... ¿serias tan amable de ir por ropa para harry? - gruñó Nikky con la mirada furiosa

- ¡La traje! - y la puso en la repisa

- Gracias... ya hablaremos tu y yo...

- ¡entonces me voy!

- Itkar...

- Sí am... Nicolle...

- Deshazte del hechizo...

- Lo intentaré - dijo el espíritu y en un descuido de Harry, desapareció de nuevo.¿Donde está Itkar?

- Se fue - dijo Nikky

- ¿Tan rápido?

- ¡Así es él! - sonrió nerviosamente - eh... entonces vístete ¿quieres?

- En tanto, en el césped, Elektra corría a toda prisa a levantar al pelirrojo, el cual estaba mas que noqueado con cinco hechizos encima.

- ¡Ronald!

- Gggggggggggg

- ¡Ronnie, despierta corazón! - decía Elektra

- Ggggggggggg (eso significa que Ron no reaccionaba)

- ¡Pobrecito mío! ¿Que te hicieron esas arpías? - y se sentó junto a el, en el césped y lo abrazó - ¡despierta papichi!

- ¿oooooooooooon toy? - gruñó Ron ante el zarandeo de la chica.

- ¡Ronnie!

- ¿Que me paso?

- ¡Te atacaron! ¿Estás bien, te duele algo?

- Mi cuerpecito – murmuró

- ¡Ay papichi, yo me quedo junto a tí, velando tu dolor! - suspiró Elektra...

- ¡Auch, me duele todo! - dijo el chico y la abrazó por la cintura (bueno, entons ni tan grave)

- ¡Pobrecito de ti! - y ella le acariciaba el cabello rojo fuego que tanto le encantaba del chico.

Harry se había terminado de vestir, mientras que Nikky hacia (lo juro) todo lo posible por no voltear a verle (¡¡La decencia ante todo… ajá), pero el chico estaba aún desconcertado por lo sucedido ¿Qué le estaba pasando a todas las chicas que ahora querían con el? ¿Y porque Nicolle actuaba de manera normal, sin querer lanzarse a sus brazos y besuquearlo?... bueno, de eso pedía su limosna la chica, pero como dije, hay que darse a desear un poco, además, era su salvadora.

Afuera el caos seguía, desde el barandal, Terry veía su desastre con cierto recelo, Darren se preguntaba cómo se pararía el desastre, Bren comía unos dulces, mientras que Sam se reía con Malfoy de lo que sucedía, las chicas aún seguían hechizándose y las mellizas Lie y Lia, como que ya se andaban hartando.

- ¡Hay que parar esto! – dijo Alkyon cansada de esquivar y de poner barreras para evitar los hechizos que les rozaban su bien peinado cabello.

- ¡Que lo detenga el que lo hizo! – protestó Isis que se acercaba casi aterrizando cerca de las chicas, pues algunos hechizos pasaban por sus pies.

- ¡A ver, Terry, ya que eres tan gracioso! – dijo Mariana acercándose a ellos

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Quiero que deshagas este hechizo ahora! – gruñó la chica

- ¡Mariana, yo me estoy divirtiendo!

- ¡Si, como no… escúchame Snape, si no te deshaces del hechizo utilizaré un hechizo reductor!

- Jajaja – rió Matilde con ganas - ¿reducirás su gran cabezota?

- No es su cabeza lo que pienso reducir… Matilde… ¿captas Snape? O tu orgullo quedará empequeñecido…

- UUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYY – murmuraron los chicos

- ¡Órale Terry, haz algo o serás un eunuco!

- Jajajajaja

- Chistositos – gruñó el chico sacando su varita mágica

- ¡Un momento! – intervino Alkyon - ¡Tamara, Karla, ustedes también ayudaron! ¿No es así?

- ¡Ayúdenle a quitar el hechizo a Snape!

- Ta bueno – dijo Tamara, quien no pudo evitar lanzarle unos ojitos campiranos a Bren, quien sonreía ante el show.

- Karla sacó su varita y junto con Tamy y Terry dijeron el hechizo para terminarlo.

- ¡Finite incantatem!

- Pasaron algunos segundos, los tres chicos se miraron divertidos

- ¡Oh, Oh!

- ¿Qué significa ese: Oh, oh? – preguntó Mariana viendo que todo seguía igual

- ¿Oh, oh digo yo? – quiso ser divertido Terry, pero la mirada asesina de Mariana le indicó que no era momento de bromas

- No funcionó – dijo Tamy con cara de "yo no fui" – ni modos…

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – Suspiró Mariana - ¿Así que no se saben el contra hechizo?

- Pos… no…

- ¿No tienen ni idea?

- Pues… no…

- ¿Y ahora que piensan hacer?

- Bueno… Harry es el chico mas deseado del mundo – dijo Terry como quien no quiere - ¿Qué mas puede pedir?

- ¡Hay que quitar ese hechizo ahora! – gritó Alkyon

- ¡Lo intentaré con otro! – dijo Terry alzando su varita

- ¡No vayas a hacer alguna babosada! – advirtió Natalie

- ¡Y hazlo pronto antes que esas chicas comiencen a atacarnos! – gruñó Natalia

- Mj… mj… veamos… ¿Cómo va ese hechizo?

- ¿Qué va hacer ese? – pensaba Itkar a lo lejos, como siempre, sin hacer caso a las órdenes de Nicolle y dejando que el hechizo prosperara.

- ¿Tú no ayudas? – dijo de pronto alguien a sus espaldas e Itkar casi pega un grito… (Milagro)

- ¡Oye! – gruñó, era Luna

- ¿Y tú no estás peleando por Potter?

- No…

- ¿Y eso?

- No lo sé – dijo Luna mirando de pies a cabeza a Itkar, reconociendo que el tipo era buen mozo.

Pero Itkar reconoció una pulsera que Luna cargaba en su muñeca izquierda.

- ¡Cargas una pulsera protectora! Que lista

- ¿Pulsera protectora?

- Esa – la señaló

- No sabía que fuera protectora. La encontré en un viaje que hice a Irlanda con mi padre – dijo la chica sin dejar de mirar fijamente al chico.

- ¡Deja de verme así! – protestó incómodo

- Eres guapo – dijo la chica quitándose la maraña de pelo de la cara

- Sí… ya lo se (uy, y encima de todo, presumido)

- Y raro – dijo Luna sin inmutarse - ¿sabes que pienso?

- ¿Qué, que piensas, eh?

- Que no eres humano…

Itkar le lanzó una mirada a Luna de asombro ¿Cómo una humana podía ser tan intuitiva?

- Pareces humano – dijo Luna tocándole un brazo – pero sé que no lo eres…

- Estás loca – dijo Itkar alejándose de ella

- Sí, todos dicen eso…

- Aléjate de mí – dijo el chico con cierto… ¿temor? ¿Itkar teniéndole miedo a Luna? Más miedo debería tenerle a su dueña…

- Te estaré vigilando – dijo Luna muy alto, mientras suspiraba cuando el chico dio la vuelta y se hizo invisible.

- ¡Vieja loca!

En tanto, el joven Snape preparaba su gran hechizo…

- ¡Hechizo terminado! – y nada

- BUUUUUUU…. No sirve, no sirve, no sirve – corearon Lie y Lia

- ¡Cállense arpías! No me dejan concentrarse

- ¿No quieres llamar a papito, Terry? Tal vez el pueda – se mofó de el, Matilde.

- Jijijijiji

- Ok… trataré otro hechizo… ¡Yo solo puedo!

- ¡No sirve, no sirve, no sirve! – seguían burlándose el resto.

- ¡Trasladar hechizo! – dijo Terry y de pronto, el humo rosa se concentró

- ¿Hechizo traslador? – gruñó Alkyon

- Oh…no…

- ¡Bueno, si no lo quito, lo traslado! – dijo Terry convencido, pero Darren y Bren, vieron con horror, que el humo se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos.

- ¡Terry, eres un idiota! – gruñó Darren

- ¡Lo que menos quiero es que un grupo de locas, corra tras de mí! – chilló Bren

- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Draco y…

- Terry, Darren y Bren, se escabulleron del humo, que de pronto envolvió a Malfoy…

- ¡NOOOO, Cuidado nene! – gritó Alkyon, demasiado tarde, el hechizo se revertió hacia Malfoy.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaba Draco confundido, cuando el olor a rosas cambió a jazmines y las miradas de las chicas, cambiaron hacia Draco.

- ¡Draco! – Suspiró Millicent - ¡amor de mi vida!

- ¡Draco, eres la luz de mis ojos!

Y todas las chicas, sucias, despeinadas, hipnotizadas, comenzaron a concentrarse en Draco.

- ¡Te amo Draco Malfoy!

- ¡Siempre me han gustado los rubios! – suspiraba Hanna Abbott

- ¡Te he amado en silencio! – gruñía Ginny

- ¡Ven a mis brazos rubio mío! – dijo por ahí, Lavender

- ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué hicieron? – gimió Draco al ver que todas se acercaban peligrosamente, y el otro grupo, se alejaba.

- ¡No, mi hermanito no! – Chilló Isis - ¡Te voy a matar Terry!

- ¡Y yo te ayudo! – gruñó Alkyon

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste Terry!

- ¡Oh! Y ahora ¿Quién demonios podrá ayudarnos?

Itkar, que por fin, había vuelto, se volvió hacia el humo, vio que Draco era ahora el que salía huyendo y lo único que hizo fue… ¿chasquear los dedos? Y el hechizo se deshizo… cuando las chicas reaccionaron, no daban crédito a lo que había pasado, y se horrorizaron al verse despeinadas, sucias, con las túnicas rasgadas y todas corrieron a sus casas espantadas.

- ¿Qué paso?

- ¿Quién terminó el hechizo?

- Yo no fui – dijo Terry

- Obvio, eres un bueno para nada…

En tanto, en el campo de quidditch, Elektra trataba de levantar a Ron, sin lograrlo, cuando alguien más se acercó.

- ¿Te ayudo?

Elektra alzó los ojos y se toparon con unos ojos azules celestes y una sonrisa encantadora.

- Pesa mucho – dijo la chica y se puso de pie, era Joel Dewsen, chico de intercambio hacia unos meses y se había quedado en Gryffindor.

- Te vi jugar hace unos días – dijo Joel acomodándose el pelo rubio largo en una coleta – eres increíble como Cazadora

- Eh… gracias… hago lo mejor que puedo…

- Aunque tu y Potter siempre se andan peleando…

- Bueno… no tiene cerebro – dijo Elektra sin importarle que Joel se llevara bien con Harry.

El chico se limitó a reír

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me parece que en realidad Harry no te cae tan mal y solo finges…

- ¡No me digas! – sonrió Elektra coquetamente, olvidándose del pelirrojo y concentrándose en Joel y que no se había percatado cuan guapo era.

- Bueno… yo creo que tú eres… linda…

- Ah… gracias – respondió ruborizada

- Y me extraña que no hayas caído bajo ese influjo que les dio a las chicas de perseguir a Potter por todo el colegio… - pero me alegra, porque eso significa que no te interesa…

- ¡Claro que no!

- Entonces tal vez tú y yo… podríamos…

- ¿Qué?

- Ggggggggggg – volvió a chillar Ron

- ¡Maldita sea! – pensó Elektra, el chico era más inoportuno

- ¡Bien! Será mejor que lleve a Weasley a los vestidores, pues está atontado…

- Claro – dijo Elektra, pensando que definitivamente, Joel era un chico sumamente encantador y que… podría salir con el ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Bien, todo pasó! – salieron de su escondite, Darren y Bren, cuando Itkar se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Lo ignoramos, el hechizo se acabó…

Y Draco se salvó de ser engullido por un centenar de chicas… y Terry se salvó de ser asesinado por Isis y por Alkyon, por lo visto…

- ¡Que bien! – dijo Itkar, cuando las chicas se acercaron a ellos, pero cuando, el espíritu pasó al lado de Brandon o Bren, como quieran llamarle, éste que cargaba una pluma en el cuello, pequeña, atada a un cordón, que era blanca y brillante, de pronto se tornó negra y los ojos de Bren cambiaron de color.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Mariana sorprendida

- ¿Qué de que? – preguntaron los chicos

- La pluma era blanca, ahora es negra… tus ojos cambiaron de color…

Tamara que estaba un poco alocada por Bren, no notaba esos cambios, ella pensaba que el chico simplemente era perfecto.

- No lo sé – dijo Bren – tal vez mis padres se están peleando y… cuando eso sucede, cambio… ya saben – y miró a Tamy que lo miraba ensoñadoramente. Ella no sabía nada.

- Pero fue cuando Itkar pasó – agregó Natalie

- Casualidad – gruñó Itkar, pensando que no debía estar junto a Bren, ya que el chico era así, cuando la presencia era positiva, la pluma de un verdadero ángel que tenía reducida en el cuello, era blanca y si la presencia era negativa, la pluma se volvía negra.

- ¡Pasa de nuevo!

- ¡Claro que no! – gruñó el espíritu y se alejó de los chicos, pero en el camino, Luna lo observaba fijamente.

- ¡Deja de verme así, me molestas! – gruñó

- No se me pega la gana – dijo la chica

- "¡Ya lo veremos cuando te lance un hechizo cegador!" – pensó Itkar, cruelmente.

Y la dueña de Itkar (Ausente en el foro actualmente) pues aún no dejaba salir a harry del salón, alegando que las peligrosas chicas estaban afuera, esperando a saltarle encima.

- Ya no escucho alboroto – decía Harry

- ¡Puede ser una trampa! Tal vez están esperando a que salgas… y no tienes tu varita mágica para defenderte…

- Si, la dejé en los vestidores con la prisa…

- ¡Pobrecito de ti! – dijo Nicolle acariciando su cabello y Harry se erizó como un gato, esas demostraciones de cariño no eran precisamente de una amiga.

- Estoy bien – trató de sonreír nerviosamente

-Yo creo, que estás un poco… asustado, pero no tengas miedo – y la atrevida chica, se lanzó con todo, digo, el salón solo, ellos solos, sin nadie que les estorbase, pues… Harry solo miró los ojos celestes de Nikky que se acercaban a el, y estaba petrificado, no podía decirle que no a esa chica que le había salvado de ser ultrajado por las Howgarianas, y poco a poco, los labios de Nicolle amenazaban con posarse sobre los de Harry cuando…

- ¡Am…Nicolle! – abrió Itkar la puerta con violencia

- ¡Me llevan los cien mil demonios! – pensó Nicolle tratando de sonreír y fingir ante Harry que estaba absorto y confundido ¡Nikky había estado a punto de besarlo! Y sin su permiso… - ¿Qué pasa… Itkar? (entre paréntesis: te voy a matar hijo de la chin…)

- El hechizo terminó – dijo de mala gana

- ¡Bien! – sonrió forzadamente la chica y echa una furia, tomó a Itkar por el brazo y se lo llevó a rastras, lejos de Harry

- ¡Suéltame ama!

- ¡Que suéltame ni que la jodida!

- ¡Que boquita!

- ¡Me voy a deshacer de ti, ahora, mira que estaba a punto de besar a Potter y tu lo arruinaste!

- ¿Y solo por eso me quieres destruir amita?

- ¡Amita la fregada! – si… Nicolle, estaba furiosa…

Y la chica sacó el anuario, reducido de su bolsillo, y en un toque de su varita, se hizo del tamaño normal.

- Ama… no bromees – dijo Itkar

- No estoy bromeando – y acercó el anuario a una antorcha que flameaba cerca de ella, a punto de que agarrara fuego, Itkar en un momento de desesperación de no querer regresar al inframundo, entre las almas perdidas, hizo lo imposible.

- ¡No ama, no lo hagas! – y el muy tonto, quiso tomar el anuario, olvidando que él no podía tocarlo, y uno de sus dedos que rozaron el diario, se tornó de pronto rojísimo, como una quemadura.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó el espíritu cuando sintió el terrible dolor.

- ¡Basta Nikky! –de pronto salió Mariana

- ¡Mariana!

- ¡Es suficiente! ¡Para que lo dejaste salir entonces!

- ¿Lo sabías?

- Claro que si ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser Itkar Leidna?

- ¡Me desobedeció!

- ¿No ves que le duele? – espetó Mariana

- ¡El no siente, no tiene corazón! – chilló Nicolle

Pero la verdad era que el dedito enrojecido de Itkar, le provocaba una sensación dolorosa profunda.

- ¡Pues no permito que lo destruyas! – Dijo Mariana y le quitó el anuario – al menos no mientras estemos aquí.

- ¡Pero Mariana!

- ¡Nada, ven, tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre estos maleficios!

- ¡Oh, maldita sea! – dijo Itkar mientras sostenía su dedo, el dolor era insoportable y no podía utilizar sus poderes.

- ¿Te quemaste? – de pronto Luna apareció… parecía que perseguía al chico por doquier.

- Largo – chilló él, pero ya estaba a punto de que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por su mejilla… y ese sentimiento humano era imperdonable para él.

Pero ella tomó su mano e inspeccionó el dedo – no creo que el murtlap ayude para esta quemada…

- ¡Claro que no! – chilló el chico

Y Luna hizo algo… tan natural… chupó el dedo de Itkar (como cuando una se quema un dedo y de inmediato chupa la parte quemada) y el dolor desapareció, no así lo rojo, esa marca se le quedaría un tiempo.

Itkar no podía tocar el anuario, porque si lo hacía se podría quemar por completo y era algo curioso el maleficio que tenía encima el anuario, pues tenía un hechizo tan complejo que con simple fuego, se podía destruir.

Harry estaba en el comedor, aún atontado por lo sucedido, y el comedor parecía solo de hombres, pues solo chicos estaban cenando ya… claro que cuando las chicas coquetas y traviesas entraron estaban fascinadas.

- ¡Mira hermanita, bufette! – dijo Natalie

- ¡Sí, quiero dos ravenclaws, un slytherin y tres Gryffindor para llevar… ah, y un Hufflepuff de postre! – respondió Natalia emocionada

- ¿Estoy en el cielo? – Sonrió Matilde - ¡creo que he muerto!

- ¡Y nos tocan de diez a una! – dijo Karla

Tambien entraron Mariana y Nicolle nada sonrientes, habían tenido una fuerte discusión, sobre Itkar, Tamara entró con Isis y Alkyon, quien reparó en Draco, que también había tenido un pequeño susto cuando vió a todas esas chicas sobre él.

Elektra entró casi de último y Joel, le envió un saludo y sin percatarse, se fue a sentar junto a Harry.

- ¡Definitivamente es bella! – suspiró Joel

- ¿Quién? – pareció harry reaccionar

- Elektra…

- ¿Te parece bonita? Yo diría que es grosera, ordinaria y común – dijo de mal modo

- ¡Vamos Potter! – Dijo Joel - ¡Es la única chica que no está loca por ti y por eso lo dices!

- Elektra no me interesa, es mejor que te alejes de ella…

- ¿Por qué?

- Es mala…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¡Lo sé y punto! No te conviene Joel, mejor búscate otra chica… hay muchas…

- Me gusta Elektra – dijo Joel mirando fríamente a Harry – si te cae mal, es tu problema, yo voy a conquistarla…

Isis consolaba a Draco, que bueno, siempre ha sido un poco melodramático, pero entre que consolaba al chico, le echaba un ojito coqueto a Sam, el cual, le echaba otros, pero el problema era que Sam, como que le tenía un poco de miedo a Draco y eso de enamorar a su hermana pues…

- ¿Entonces te asustaste mucho Draquis?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Todas esas chicas sobre mi!

- ¡Ay, pobrecito! – decía Isis mientras lo abrazaba, pero con los ojos verde-azul, clavados en Sam, quien ya estaba un poco nervioso, por el atrevimiento de la chica, quien era demasiado obvia, que hasta Draco se dio cuenta.

- ¿A quien miras, Isis?

- Pues…

- Y el chico volteó y Sam sonrió nerviosamente.

- ¡Olvídalo Isis, sobre mi cadáver!

- ¡AY! ¿Por qué tengo que matarte hermanito?

- ¡Con ninguno de mi casa! – Gruñó - ¡Los conozco, son manilargas y traicioneros!

- Ajá, por eso Granger te dejó – dijo Isis de mal genio, sin dejar de ver a Sam, quien estaba concentrado en su pudín.

- ¡No me digas eso Isis!

- Te lo mereces, que te mandara al diablo…ahora ¿Quién podría enamorarse de ti?

- Eh…

Pero Alkyon, escondida entre un frutero, le lanzaba miradas embobadas a Draco, pensaba que ese rubio la merecía y que haría perfecta pareja con ella.

- ¿A quien tanto miras, Denevi? – preguntó Lie como quien no quiere.

- ¡A nadie!

- ¿El rubio es nadie? – pregunto Lia con picardía.

Hermione que estaba cerca, se volvió y vio que los ojos de Alkyon daban con Draco y como que sintió celos.

- ¡Él no vale la pena! – dijo la castaña

- ¡No te pedí tu opinión!

- ¡Draco fue mi novio. Pero es un torpe bueno para nada y lo boté! – gruñó Hermy como dándose mucha importancia

- ¡Mira señorita sabelotodo! – dijo Nikky - ¡Si a Denevi le gusta Draco y le quiere dar un fajecito, tronarle sus huesitos o verlo en cueros, es su bronca! No te metas

- ¡Lo mismo digo!

- ¡Cierra tu bocaza!

- ¡No se me da la ga…!

Pero Nicolle andaba como agua pa chocolate y como respuesta, le estampó en el rostro a Hermione, un tazón de pudín.

- ¡OOOOOOOOOH! – hubo un murmullo

- ¡Me las vas a pagar! – chilló Hermione aventándole su plato de espaguetti, pero éste fue a dar al rostro de Mariana

- ¡Óyeme no! – espetó Mariana y le lanzó su plato, pero Hermy se agachó y el plato fue a dar al rostro de Harry

- ¡Basta! – gruñó Harry aventando su jugo que cayó en la cara de Elektra y…

- jajajajaja

- ¡Imbécil! – le lanzó un tazón de avena

- ¡Guerra de comida! – gritaron las mellizas y el desastre comenzó.

Los platos de comida comenzaron a volar por los aires desde la mesa de Gryffindor, Elektra, demasiado furiosa e incontenible, tomó una bandeja de pastelillos de crema y fueron a parar a la cabeza de Harry.

- ¡Te pasas Porter! – gruñó el chico

- ¡Tú empezaste niñito idiota!

- ¡La idiota eres tu Porter!

- ¡Soy tu espejo Potter!

-¡Proyectiles de albóndigas! – gritó Tamara desde su asiento y disparando con la cuchara, las albóndigas fueron a caer en un platón de sopa que había en medio de la mesa de Slytherin (si señor, atravesando la mesa de Gryffindor) y era la que estaba frente a Isis y Draco…

Isis puso un rostro seco cuando las verduras y algunos espaguetis volaron hasta su cabeza, echándole a perder su esmerado peinado

- ¡Hija de tu…!

- ¡Lo siento! – chilló Tamara

- ¡Ten esto traviesa! – gritó Isis molesta, ante la risotada de los demás y el rubor de Sam, aventándole un pay de piña, que tambien paso sobre la cabeza de los Gryffindor y fue a parar a la de Karla

- ¡aaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy! – gritó Karla cuando sintió la piña resbalando sobre su cabello.

- Venganza, venganza, venganza – gruñeron las chicas, cuando un trozo de pastel de chocolate fue a caer sobre el rostro de Darren.

- ¡NOOOO! – gritó el chico, sacudiéndose el pastel de la cara y yendo a caer sobre Terry que andaba cerca.

- ¡Te pasas Darren, odio el chocolate!

Itkar solo miraba como los postres y la comida pasaba sobre su cabeza de un lado a otro, y todos estaban batidos de ello, Elektra y Harry seguían enfrascados en su discusión.

- ¡Deja de fregarme Potter!

- ¡Tú empiezas Porter, no me extrañaría que tú hubieras puesto ese hechizo sobre mi!

- ¿Estás loco?

- ¡Sí, tienes razón, no creo que tengas demasiada inteligencia para hacerlo!

Elektra apretó los dientes y se le fue encima a Harry, lo tiró al piso asqueroso, comenzó a ahorcarlo, pero como no podía optó a hacer lo que las chicas, jalarle el cabello… y Harry tenía de sobra.

- ¡Sueltame loca!

- ¡No se me da la gana!

- ¡Dale duro Elektra, salva el orgullo femenino!

- ¡Suéltame Porter o me olvido que eres mujer!

- ¡Si me pegas es porque eres un maldito cobarde!

- ¡Mi madre! – Brincó Mariana cuando mas espagueti cayó en su cabeza - ¡Elektra, suelta a Harry!

- ¡NO! – y seguían forcejando, aparentemente, Elektra era débil, pero en ese momento, el coraje la hacían ser fuerte.

- ¡BASTA! – gritó de pronto el profesor Snape - -¡SUFICIENTE!

- ¡QUE VERGÜENZA JOVENES! – espetó la profesora Mcgonagall - ¡Todas las casas 50 puntos menos!

- ¡OOOOOOOOOOH!

- ¿Quién empezó este desastre?

Todos se miraron, aunque después de un segundo se concentraron en que Elektra y Harry seguian forcejando en el piso.

- Mj…mj… Elektra, amiga, hermana, cuatita, comadre, hija… ¿quieres terminar de asesinar a Harry? ya nos quitaron cincuenta puntos y el papá de Darren te está matando con la mirada y ni se diga de la otra profesora – dijo Matilde que estaba mas cerca.

- ¡Me las debes! – dijo Elektra y se puso de pié

- ¡Porter, tienes detención! – Dijo McGonagall - Y tú también Harry – lo señaló cuando un sucio, maltrecho y fregado Harry se puso de pie

- ¡No es justo!

- ¡Silencio Potter! – Gruñó Snape – es casi seguro que esto comenzó por tu culpa.

- ¡No es verdad! – Se quejó – Yo no fui…

- ¿Entonces quién empezó?

- ¡AAAAAHHH! – Se puso de pie Nicolle usando sus dotes de actriz - ¡Yo fui, yo fui, yo empecé, pero me insultó, me agredió, me azuzó… yo solo respondí… por mi honor y el de mi amigui Alkyon… que sufrió una agresión por su parte! – dijo bien teatrera.

- Eh… ¡Explíquese señorita Leidna! ¿A quien se refiere?

- Ella – señaló sin pudor a Hermy que estaba pálida y con jalea resbalando por su cara – ella me agredió – aguantó un sollozo fingido – y yo solo respondí…

- ¡Tenia que ser Granger! – gruñó Snape

- ¡No lo puedo creer Hermione!

- ¡Las cosas no fueron así! – espetó la castaña

- ¡Detención para las dos! – dijo McGonagall

- ¡Bien, así termino de deschongarte, Granger! – dijo Nicolle, amenazante.

- ¡Bien, bien, mucho me temo que con estas actitudes no nos queda mas remedio! – entró de pronto el director Dumbledore

- ¿Los expulsará señor director?

- OOOOOOOOH – gimieron los nuevos

- No precisamente… haré algo más cruel…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mandaré a llamar a sus padres a una junta…

Bren fue el primero en ponerse pálido… Itkar fue el segundo… y Severus Snape se volvió a ver a Darren, que ponía cara de santo.

- ¡Mi madre aún no sale del manicomio a donde Potter la envió! – se quejó Terry de modo gracioso

- Mj…Mj…

- ¡Vendrá su padre, le recuerdo que tiene uno, aunque no utilice su apellido, señor Umbridge!

- ¿Qué no ya salió de San Mungo, tu madre? – preguntó Terry a Darren

- Sigue en terapias… ¡¡¡ tengo una madre demente!

- Y cuanto la respetas – dijo Darren entre dientes

- ¿Y la tuya porque no viene?

- ¡Cierto! – y se puso Darren de pié - ¡Oye Padre! ¿vas a mandar a llamar a mi mamita? – preguntó y Snape masculló entre dientes.

- Por supuesto que vendrá tu madre – dijo el director – el profesor Snape dará las quejas a ella.

- ¡Uf… con las ganas que tiene de matarlo!

- ¿Por qué?

- Por su irresponsabilidad de padre – sonrió el chico y Hermy que lo volteó a ver, no pudo evitar el ver, que era muy atractivo.

- ¡Ay no! – Gruñó Mariana - ¡Mi madre es sanadora mental! y por cierto atendió a la madre de Terry… ¡Si viene querrá darnos terapias a todos!

- Tal vez quiera internarnos en la sala de enfermedades mentales de San Mungo – dijo Natalie

- Yo me pregunto porque dejo salir a su hija de ahí – sonrió Natalia

- Te lanzaré un hechizo esta noche – amenazó Mariana

- ¡No amiga, era broma! – dijo Lia nerviosa.

- ¡Mis padres, no! – Gruñía Brandon - ¿Y si vienen juntos? espero que mi padre no acepte venir… solo mi madre…

- ¿Por qué te quejas? – preguntó Ernie a Brandon

- ¡Por nada! –respondió el chico, pero la pluma de ángel de su cuello, parpadeaba alegremente y era blanca de nuevo.

Tamy que estaba fascinada con el chico, si le encantó la idea de conocer a sus padres y el secreto familiar.

Así que todos los chicos y las chicas tenían un grave problema, de solo pensar que sus papis llegarían a verlos y darían las quejas, Nikky no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a Itkat con cara de ¿y que harás ahora?

- ¡Bien Itkar! ¿Me puedes decir que dirección le diste al director Dumbledore cuando te inscribiste como un humano cualquiera?

- Bueno…escucha amita… querida, linda, tierna y comprensiva…

- Ajá – brincó Nikky - ¿Y ahora que hiciste sirviente de pacotilla?

- ¡Nada, bueno, algo tenia que hacer para hacerlo mas creible!

- ¡Habla ya!

- Bueno mi ama, yo puse la dirección de unos amigos del norte…

- ¿Amigos? ¿Vivos o muertos?

- Como yo… pero son libres… no tienen que estar atado a ninguna maldición

- ¡Explícate!

- ¡No!

- ¡Itkar, te recuerdo que me debes obediencia!

Itkar iba a protestar cuando Harry se acercó a la chica, y al escuchar esto solo les lanzó una mirada sorpresiva, Nikky se volvió de inmediato y solo sonrió, mientras que Itkar hacia su huída graciosa.

Brando daba vueltas en el patio, de solo pensar que sus padres llegarían, se le revolvía el estómago y de solo pensar en la que se armaría cuando los vieran, peor, por eso rezaba porque su madre acudiera sola, aunque como digo, Tamara era la mas feliz de ver a sus suegritos, según ella,.


	5. Cuando los suegros Atakan

Capítulo 5:

Cuando los suegros Atakan 

Al día siguiente, todos los chicos estaban escondidos, pareciera que ninguno tenía muchas ganas de recibir a sus padres, a decir verdad, la primera en llegar muy puntual, fue la madre de Mariana, la cual lucía aún sus ropas del hospital, y con un rostro serio y estricto, fue conducida al gran salón, en donde había muchas sillas apiladas, en donde se sentarían.

Mariana suspiró profundamente y se acercó como si no hubiera echo nada.

- ¡Hola mami!

- Mariana, hija… ¿Ahora que hiciste?

- ¿YOOOOO? ¡Nada! Todavía….

- ¡Entonces el director nos citó para felicitarnos seguramente! – dijo con algo de ironía - ¡ay hija, tengo mucho trabajo en San Mungo como para estar aquí, escuchando quejas, las cuales ya se me de memoria!

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- "_Señora, su hija no entra a clases, su hija no hace sus deberes, su hija practica magia oscura desnuda a la media noche_" – canturreó

- ¡Mentira madre, ya no hago magia oscura sin ropa! – protestó - ¡Ahora si me pongo ropa! Digo, por aquello de los resfríos…

- ¡Ay Marian! – suspiró, cuando Terry se acercó muy sonriente a la madre de Mariana

- ¡Mi querida Sanadora Mental! – la saludó Terry coquetamente - ¡Pensé que traería a mi madre la loca atada a una camilla y con un bozal!

- ¡No es gracioso muchacho!

- ¡Oh, pues, yo solo decía!

- ¡Hola hijo! – llegó de pronto Horace Cannavaggio, el padre de Terry, con el cual se parecía mucho a su hijo.

- Hola pá

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora hijo?

- ¿YO? ¡Nada!

- Já

- ¡Te lo juro padre, esto es un complot en mi contra, porque mi madre cuando estuvo aquí hizo desastre y medio y el que menos la quiere, solo la odia con toda su alma y como yo soy su hijo santo, pues todos me odian porque piensan que soy el instrumento de su venganza que ha llegado para salvar su honra de este colegio y…!

- ¡TERRY!

- ¿Qué pasa padre santo?

- ¡Cállate hijo que me vuelves loco!

- ¡Oh, no , no ¡ - gimió Mariana jalando a Terry - ¡Creo que es suficiente con una madre loca! ¡A mi se me hace que tu volviste loca a tu madre y no Harry Potter!

- ¿Crees que yo, con esta carita dulce y tierna, volvería loco a sus padres? A las chicas tal vez, pero no a mis padres queridos…

- Ajá si, ¡vete al demonio Terry!

- jajaja

- ¡Suficiente! – dijo Horace – ya veremos cuales son las quejas.

Mariana y Terry se fueron a sentar al fondo como niños buenos… o al menos hacer el intento, aunque seguían peleando, cuando de pronto, entró a la sala, una mujer alta y delgada, muy guapa y morena, con el cabello muy largo y de inmediato, Darren apareció y se arrodilló a sus pies.

- ¡Salve, oh, emperatriz de la noche, aquí está tu humilde siervo que mataría por ti si lo pidieras… PIDEMELO, PIDELO Y LO HARE!

- Aunque me beses los pies, Darren, querido, juro que si hiciste mal, te cortaré la cabeza…

- ¡Ay no madre! Mejor córtasela a mi padre…

- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez Darren? ¡Me prometiste que te portarías bien!

- ¡Yo me porto bien! – dijo con voz melosa y tanto Terry como Marian, hacían señas de vomitar y de enterrarse la varita en el pecho, de burla – lo que pasa es que como mi padre da pociones y es un asco pues todos me odian.

- ¡Darren Severus Snape! – chilló Linda, que así se llamaba su má - ¿Qué te he dicho sobre el irresponsable bueno para nada de tu padre?

- Eh…

- ¡Te he dicho que sea lo que sea… esa cosa que tienes como padre, le debes aunque sea un poquito de respeto!

- Si má Linda…

Linda se fue a sentar junto con la madre de Mariana, a hablar mal… de sus ex – parejas y de sus hijitos santos y de paso averiguar cual de ellos habían echo la mayor travesura hasta el momento… hasta que de pronto entró otra mujer rubia, alta, era Narcisa Malfoy, con su porte de reina y mirando a todos con cierto desprecio.

Así que Isis iba tras ella, y le dio alcance.

- ¡Hola madre!

- Hija – le saludó - ¡Así que no puedes ser como tu hermano!

- ¿Cómo? ¿Patán, grosero, irreverente, presumido, presuntuoso, mete líos, chismoso, escoria y guapo? ¡Ay, pensé que yo lo había superado!

- ¡Hija! ¡Eres mi única hija (gracias a Dios) y no te comprendo! ¿Por qué no puedes ser una Malfoy normal?

- ¡Trato de serlo! ¿Acaso el que te hayan mandado a llamar a esta junta no es el comienzo de mi mal comportamiento?

- ¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso!

- ¡Ya lo sé! Y bueno… ¿Cómo esta papá? ¿ya le llevaste sus cigarritos al reclusorio?

- ¡Isis!

- ¡Ah, si, lo olvidé… papá no fuma!

- ¡Es suficiente Isis, ya escucharé cuales son las quejas!

Isis hizo un gesto y se acercó a sus amigos, que ya comían cacahuates y tenían un montón de cáscaras, listas para alguna travesura.

- ¿Qué dice tu jefa?

- Que porque no soy una hija normal…

- Si fueras normal, serías como tu hermano…

- ¡Oye!

- jajajajaja

Poco a poco iban llegando, hasta que hicieron su entrada triunfal, los Denevi, ambos con ropas negras, elegantes y con una pequeña discusión interna acerca de su pequeña e inocente hija, Alkyon.

- ¡Te he dicho que la nena estaría mejor en otro colegio!

- ¡Pero si casi la expulsan de ese último! ¡Y para colmo, con su mala reputación, ya los que quedan no la quieren aceptar!

- ¡La culpa la tienes tú por mal criarla!

- ¿Y tú que? ¡Tú le das todo a manos llenas!

- ¡Mentiras!

- ¿Quién le compró ese unicornio azul? ¡Carísimo! ¿Quién le compró toda la edición completa de ese compendio de Magia Oscura de los 101 mortífagos, escritos por Ryddle?

- ¡En algo tenía que aprovechar su tiempo libre?

- ¿Quién le compró la mantícora que guarda en el baño de su habitación y que ya se comió tres elfos y un troll?

- ¡La nena quería una mascota!

- ¿Y quien le compró a ese lugareño de 18 años que estaba escondido en su armario, amarrado de pies y manos?

- ¡Ah, no, eso si que no Querida, yo le compraría de todo a la nenis, menos un lugareño de 18 años! Eso lo consiguió solita… suerte que el joven no fue almorzado por la mantícora.

- ¡Sí, pero tuvimos que hacerle un hechizo desmemorizador al pobre!

- No te preocupes querida, ya le dije a tu hija que no vuelva a secuestrar lugareños… aunque me pregunto ¿para que los secuestraba?

La madre de Alkyon solo se tapó los ojos y negó con la cabeza… ehhh… si Alk ¿para que secuestrabas lugareños de l8 años?

Otro que hizo su entrada triunfal y que le lanzó unos ojos terribles a Narcisa, fue Sirius Black (vivo para este fic) que estaba acompañado y abrazado por sus mellizas traviesas y por Elektra, una por el cuello y las otras por ambos brazos, que no lo dejaban ni caminar.

- ¡Vamos padre, es verdad, tu nos conoces, no somos revoltosas!

- Sí claro

- Solo un poco - aseguró Lie

- ¡Somos tan bien portaditas como lo eras tu! - dijo Lia

- ¿Como lo era yo? - gruñó Sirius - ¿están seguras que no las expulsarán? ¿y tu Elektra?

- Soy la ultima virgen que espera el cielo, Sirius - dijo Elektra poniendo ojos mustios - lo que quiere decir, que soy inocente.

- ¡Esa ni tu te la crees! - sonrió Lie

- ¡Bueno, esperaré a que me den las quejas y luego veremos que castigo les pondré?

- ¿Castigo? ¿tas loco o que te pasa?

- ¡Niña, mas respeto para tu padre!

- ¡Tú no nos puedes castiga apá!

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Porque nos podrías provocar un gravísimo daño mental!

- ¡Sí daddy, nosotras no estamos acostumbradas a los castigos!

- ¿Perdón? Les recuerdo que en su colegio anterior, siempre se la pasaban castigadas

- ¡Ah, pero castigo de maestros, no de padres! Es diferente ¿verdad Elektra?

- ¡Ah, yo no se que signifique la palabra castigo!

- Ay sí, ay sí, ahora resulta…

- Bueno niñas, si me esperan, tengo que hablar con Harry…

- ¡Sí padre! – rieron las mellizas, solo Elektra hizo un gesto desdeñoso

De pronto, hubo un gran tumulto, se escucharon unos gritos, y un correteadero por los pasillos, Brandon entró a prisa al salón y se sentó entre Terry y Darren, como escondiéndose, los chicos le miraron sonriendo, cuando de pronto, las puertas del gran salón, se abrieron de par en par y lo primero que entró fue…

Un hombre, alto, vestido de rojo, despidiendo un delicado aroma a azufre, el traje muy elegante, rodeado de fina pedrería, con un cabello rojo fuego y ojos amarillos, y un par de colmillos que se asomaban bajo sus labios, portaba un fino bastón, y lanzó una mirada a todos, desdeñosa y localizando a Bren, escondido y con la pluma de su cuello cambiando constantemente.

- Brandon – le llamó su padre con vos herrumbrosa y siniestra – ven aquí… o todos creerán que le tienes miedo a tu padre

- No padre – suspiró el chico y se acercó a su padre, el cual era demasiado alto y fuerte.

- Esos no son modales – de pronto entró una joven señora, alta, delgada y muy fina, de largos cabellos rubios, sonrisa y mirada angelical, que miraba bondadosamente a su hijo.

- ¡Madre! Pensé que no bajarías… o que mi padre no subiría…

- Coincidimos los dos – sonrió Angélica, la madre de Brandon y le lanzó una mirada seductora y tierna a su esposo, Azura – espero que no te moleste Brandon que hayamos venido los dos…

- Claro que no madre…

- Entonces ve con tus amigos… nosotros tomaremos nuestros lugares…

- Sí – respondió Brandon, quien ya sentía algo de mareo por el intenso cambio de color de la pluma y de sus ojos.

Tamy que había entrado al ver a aquellos seres, estaba ya con los chicos, muy intrigada.

- ¿Esos son los padres de Brandon?

- Sí

- ¿Un ángel y un demonio?

- Por así decirlo… sí…

- ¿Y como pudo ser esa unión?

- Solo ellos lo saben…

- ¡Vaya! A decir verdad, pasar unas vacaciones con el padre de Bren no me apetece – dijo Tamy – no me gusta mucho el calor….

- XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Nikky miraba a todos lados, esperando a sus padres, y temiendo que su madre se diera cuenta sobre Itkar, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando llegó su tío favorito, en representación de sus padres.

- ¡Tío Cliver!

- Sobrina

- ¡Así que mis padres no pudieron venir!

- Si, ya enviaron excusas al director, y aprovechando que vine en su lugar,me traje a alguien para inscribirla…

- ¿A quien?

- ¡Primita! – salió de pronto, su prima menos preferida, con la que siempre se la pasaba peleando (pero que en el fondo se querían mucho) Nenyeina…

- ¡Nen!

- Que fea luces hoy primita, como se nota la mala vida que llevas en este colegio – le dijo sin el menor recato

- ¡Bueno, como me veo te verás, queridita!

- ¡No se peleen niñas, que estarán juntas!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Y no hagan dramas, que de todas maneras ya está decidido, Nenye se queda aquí a terminar de estudiar…

- ¡Ah! ¿Pero estudia? - se mofó Nikky – así que por lo menos sabes lo que es un libro…

- ¡Para tu información, estudio, primita, lo que se me pega la gana, pero estudio… pero que conste – se volvió a los chicos - ¡que no soy una sabelotodo comelibros! ¡Yo no me mato estudiando, no señor!

- ¿Y porque no? – preguntó Nikky con sarcasmo - ¿acaso no te matas estudiando?

- ¡Querida!¿matarme estudiando yoooo? Si me matara estudiando ¿de que me serviría ser un cadáver culto e inteligente, wey?¡Aplícate Nicolle!

- XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Nicolle y Nenyeina ocuparon sus lugares asesinándose con las miradas, mientras otros padres llegaban, y casi hasta el último, Itkar apareció y se sentó junto a Nikky como si nada pasara.

- ¿Y tus padres Itkar? – preguntó burlonamente

- Esta por llegar… mi "madre"

- ¿Está viva? – volvió a preguntar con burla

- ¡No me molestes… ama!

Y de pronto, entraron dos personas a la sala de juntas, una era una mujer de edad madura, pálida, pálida, alta y muy delgada, con ojos enormes y expresivos, con unos cabellos largos de color malva, iba con un muchacho, como de su edad, igualmente pálido, de cabellos oscuros, alto y nada feo.

- ¿Y esos?

- Mis familiares – dijo Itkar como quien no quiere.

- ¿Son tu madre y tu hermano?

- Eh… si…

Aquella mujer, saludó a Itkar y fue a sentarse, mientras que el otro joven, fue directo a Itkar y se sentó a su lado.

- Estamos aquí

- Gracias…

- Es raro estar entre vivos…y… ¿ese no es Sir Nicolás?

- Sí ¿lo conoces Ikis?

- Yo sí, espero que él no a nosotros…

- ¿Estás seguro que Ileana hará bien el papel de mi madre?

- Creo que si, 700 años de muerte la avalan…

- ¿Y tu ama?

Itkar le hizo un gesto y Nikky se asomó mirando a Ikis de pies a cabeza y resopló con fuerza.

- ¿Qué pasa ama?

- Para estar muertos, parecen mas vivos que nosotros…

- Somos sólidos,…

- Aunque hay un hechizo que nos puede volver humanos – dijo Ikis

- Es muy complicado… además ¿Quién quiere estar vivo? ¡Debería tener una razón muy poderosa para que un espíritu sólido quisiera volver a la vida!

- Eso si…

Ileana se fue a sentar junto al padre de Brandon, quien le lanzo una mirada furtiva y ella hizo lo mismo

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Yo no sabía que espíritus sólidos también vinieran a la escuela!

- No fastidies criatura del averno…

Azura sonrió malignamente, mostrando su hilera de afilados dientes, cuando Angélica se acercó a Ileana.

- ¿Te está molestando mi esposo?

- Casi nada… tú eres mitad ángel mitad hada ¿Qué haces con un ser del averno? ¿Por qué no lo dejas y te consigues un lindo elfo del Norte?

Angélica sonrió con ternura haciendo que todo pareciera celestial y rosa, mientras que Azura, gruñó ligeramente, a punto de querer llevarse a ese espíritu a sus dominios y atormentarlo.

- Tranquilo querido – advirtió Angélica – O nuestro hijo estará decepcionado…

Y en la puerta del gran salón, un nutrido grupo de alumnos verían a esos extraños padres, encabezados por Luna, quien suspicazmente deducía que los que habían llegado de último no podían ser parientes de Itkar, pero si sus similares.

- Creo que ya llegaron las quejas – dijo Nikky

- ¿Qué sugieres? – preguntó Mariana

- ¿Una huida graciosa?

- Y rápida – dijo Darren

- ¿Ahora?

- ¡Si!

- ¡Ni lo intenten! – de pronto se puso de pie la madre de Mariana chasqueando los dedos y la puerta se cerró en las narices de… Harry y Luna que estaban de chismosos al frente.

- ¡Ay, Madre! – gimió Mariana y todos se tuvieron que sentar.

- ¡Y tu no hagas nada! – chilló Nikky a Itkar, por si pensaba desaparecer en ese momento.

- Que mandona – sonrió Ikis

- Es cruel y despiadada conmigo, me maltrata, no me comprende y yo que la idolatro a mi amita adorada – respondió Itkar con cinismo

- ¡Si claro! – respondió Nikky con el pensamiento, roja de ira.

- ¿Qué te pasa primita? ¿Por qué estás asi?

- ¡No te importa nenyeina?

- Uy, que genio… te urge un novio… pobrecita…

Los chicos tuvieron que recetarse… mejor dicho, sus padres tuvieron que recetarse todas las travesuras y el ultimo desastre en el comedor, y por ejemplo, la madre de Mariana, tomaba un dictado, sobre el comportamiento irracional y poco sensato de su hijita, la madre de Darren, le echaba la culpa al padre, o sease, a Severus.

El padre de Terry, decía que la locura se hereda y era lógico que su hijo se comportara como su madre, el tío de Nikky, más tranquilo, los regaños le entraban por un oido y salían por otro.

Sirius solo ideaba la manera de cómo le haría para castigar a sus mellizas si solo seguían sus pasos como alborotadoras en turno, el tío de Nikky pensaba… los padres de Brandon, con sus conflictos internos, la madre negaba y el padre aplaudía y la supuesta madre de Itkar… estaba mas entretenida en una araña viuda negra que caminaba por su cabello y ya tenía una telaraña hecha en el sobrero que cargaba.

Al finalizar, McGonagall, dijo a los padres que los alumnos serían castigados estrictamente, algunos asintieron, otros no, como Azura, satisfecho de las travesuras de su vástago.


	6. ¿¿Están seguros que eso es un castigo?

Capítulo 6:

**¿¿¿Están seguros que eso es un castigo? **

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, los chicos rumiaban sobre sus castigos y sus padres y parientes los atosigaban a mas no poder, empezando con la madre de Mariana, quien ya tenia toda una lista acerca del pésimo comportamiento psicológico de su hija.

- Hija, me temo que en las vacaciones tendremos que comenzar una terapia, para investigar acerca de tu comportamiento salvaje y poco ortodoxo en este colegio y de los demás en donde te han corrido y…

- Sí má – respondía Marian de mala gana, pensando que ella no estaba para pend… tonterías psicológicas…mj…

En otra esquina, Linda la madre de Darren, asesinaba a Severus con la mirada y le hacía fuertes reclamos.

- ¡No puedo creer que no puedas controlar a nuestro querubín!

- ¿A que te refieres? – gruñó Snape - ¡Tú que no lo educas bien, para eso eres su madre!

- ¡Pero está aquí, contigo, vigílalo aunque sea un poco!

- Yo soy solo victima de las circunstancias – decía Darren, poniendo cara de santo y fingiendo pesar - ¡Tengo una familia disfuncional!

- Pero tu madre no está loca – alcanzó a decirle Terry y después recibir un zape por parte de su padre, Horace.

- ¡Más respeto a tu madre, Terry!

- Sí apá…

- ¡Y pórteseme bien!

- Sí apá

- ¡Nada de andar persiguiendo chicas y llevándoselas a los oscurito!

- Sí apá… digo… no apá…

- ¡Y nada de hacer hechizos prohibidos que luego no puedas remediarlos!

- ¿Y como quieres que me divierta?

- ¡Ese es tu problema fíjate mijito, pero una queja mas y la loca de tu ma… digo, tu santa madre se enterará y si le provocas una conmoción cerebral, será enteramente tu culpa!

- Ahora resulta…

Sirius hacía lo suyo, retando a las mellizas y a su prima, pero ninguna de las tres parecía hacerle mucho caso, por otro lado, Brandon estaba en medio del bien… y el mal, el padre le decía que siguiera así y su madre le decía que no y ambos se miraban con disgusto.

Itkar también recibía una noticia poco agradable, y miraba a Ikis, que le sonreía abiertamente.

- ¿Estás loca Ileana? ¿Ikis se queda?

- Has de cuenta que es tu hermano…

- ¡Pero ya tengo suficiente con la ama! ¡Está en se deshace y no se deshace de mí!

- No seas tan dramático Itkar, Ikis se portará bien., yo tengo una convención de espíritus sólidos e Ikis no se puede quedar solo…

- ¿Porqué no?

- Porque es capaz de meter de todo a la mansión de la cual nos adueñamos… vamos Itkar, mira que te hice un gran favor…

- Está bien, pero a mi ama no le gustará nada…

- ¡Bueno Mariana! (regresando con ella) es mejor que comiences tu castigo, en lo que hablo con el director.

- ¿A dónde me envían?

- A limpiar las mazmorras niña, anda apúrate, que no lo harás sola, creo que te llegará ayuda.

- ¡Que maravilla! – gruñó la chica y de mala gana se fue a las mazmorras, si no lo hacía, era seguro que el regaño sería peor.

La chica bajó al lugar, el cual estaba oscuro y las antorchas no encendían bien, chisporroteaban por el agua que caía, así que de muy malas pulgas se puso a recoger todo el botadero, se había recogido el cabello y se había quitado la túnica, para no ensuciarla, quedando en ropa muggle.

- Me pregunto a quién mandarán – rumiaba mientras recogía las cosas y aventaba otras – espero que no tarde porque yo no pienso quedarme aquí… ¡no tenia que hacer estas cosas en mi antiguo colegio! ¡Me lleva la…!

Y quejándose estaba, cuando de pronto un chico entró también, castigado, pero como Mariana tiraba cosas en ves de limpiar (porque aquello de la limpieza nomás no se le daba) pues terminó aventando un pliego de pergamino viejo en la cara del chico que se tropezó al no ver nada con una silla y…

- ¡AAAAYYY! – el pobre chico fue trastabillando directamente hacia Mariana y ambos quedaron tirados en el piso, Mariana le quitó el pergamino de la cara para insultarlo y patearlo en cuanto se lo quitara de encima pero…

- ¿Harry?

- Eh… oh… lo siento… yo… me tropecé… está oscuro…

- ¡No hay problema, todos cometemos errores!

- Sí bueno… me enviaron aquí para limpiar… - trató de levantarse, pero Mariana le puso las manos al cuello

- ¿Y cual es la prisa?

- Este… pues… digo…tenemos que limpiar – respondió el chico y ya sentía pesada las manos de la chica sobre su cuello

- Sí… tenemos que limpiar – le dijo con una mirada deseosa y ganosa en la mirada

- Mariana ¿Qué te pasa?

- Harry creo que te mereces…

- ¿Me merezco qué?

- Un besote mío…

- ¡Pero yo...!

Pero Harry ya no pudo decir más nada, porque Mariana le soltó un beso marca me quiero morir, o sea, bien tronado, y él no tuvo la más mínima oportunidad de poner a salvo su decencia y su dignidad, porque esa malvada y experta bruja, ya lo andaba conduciendo al camino del pecado mortal...

Este… bueno, si sonó exagerado, digo que Marianita tan linda, pues solo le dio un beso porque… ¡pues porque se le pegaba su maldita gana! ¿y, y, y? ¡Nicolle es su amiga! ¿y, y , y? ¡La que se fue a la villa perdió su silla y la que no se aparezca por el fic, perdió a su pior es nada!

El caso es que la chica se estaba dando un buen agasajo con el pelinegro y ya le andaba quitando los… lentes porque estorbaba y ya le andaba quitando los… complejos porque el beso ya lo estaba dejando sin respiración.

- ¡Ajá! ¿Con que así trabajas, mariana? – de pronto gritó alguien a la entrada, era su má.

- ¡Ay no! – gimió la chica y soltó a Harry como un calcetín

- ¿Qué significa esto mariana?

- Este… pues… ¡Él! – lo señaló y Harry que aún no reaccionaba

- ¿EL QUE?

- ¡Él me abrazó y me besó a la fuerza!

- ¿En el piso?

- ¡Es que es un chico muy fuerte y yo una pobre niña indefensa y a su merced!

- ¡Harry! – gimió Hermione que iba con la señora Splendor

- ¿Qué, yo que? ¿Qué hice? – respondió atontado

- ¿Quisiste abusar de mi! – gimió Mariana

- ¿Qué yo que?

-¡Y luego se hacen los locos! – Siguió protestando - ¡así son todos los hombres! ¿Verdad má?

- Pues yo tengo mis dudas – gruñó su madre

- ¡Madre! ¿Vas a desconfiar de tu hija?

- ¿Te respondo o lo dejamos para una terapia en San Mungo?

- ¡Ay amá!

- ¡Mira hija, ponte a trabajar en tu castigo y por favor, mantén alejadas tus manos de ese chico!

- Sí mamita…

Y en cuanto se dio la vuelta, Mariana miró que Harry aún no reaccioanaba, por lo que volvió a atacar ¡Ingue su! Como dijera el Adal, se le fue al cuello y volvió a besarlo con más fuerza.

- ¡Oye! – gimió Hermione

- ¡Marianaaaaaaaaa! – Gritó la madre desde afuera - ¡Deja en paz a ese muchacho ahora!

- ¡Ay pero que aguafiestas! – Gruñó la chica – pero en cuanto se haya ido mi madre y la chismosa melenuda… ¡no te la acabas Potter!

- ¿Qué? – reaccionó Harry

- ¡Vamos pues, pon en movimiento esas manos!

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¡Que comiences a limpiar pues! ¡A no ser que quieras hacer otra cosa con esas manos! – le dijo coquetamente y el chico enrojeció

- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me besas?

- ¡Ay mi Dios! – Gimió Mariana – después de una hora te das cuenta… ¡mis besos ya no hacen efecto como antes!

- ¡En serio, no tienes derecho a…!

- ¡Tranquilo, fue un beso, no un faje!

- ¡Pero no puede ser esto!

Y mientras ellos discutían y Hermy se iba un poco exaltada, no se daba cuenta de que por ahí andaban algunos integrantes del periódico escolar y…

- ¡Escucha Mariana, no lo volveremos a hacer! – gritaba Harry y la chica reportera se quedo cerca

- ¡Ay Harry! ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso no te gustó? ¡Dime la verdad!

- ¡Bueno, es que yo…!

- ¡Solo dime si te gustó o no!

- Bueno, si, lo haces bien…

- Ajá ¿crees que sé moverme bien? – preguntaba mariana sonriente, refiriéndose al beso, pero la chica afuera yo no se que creyó que de inmediato salió corriendo…

Así que después de la discusión, se pusieron a limpiar, y al poco rato, subieron sudorosos, sucios, despeinados y ella se colocaba la túnica y él se acomodaba la suya, cuando llegaron a la estancia, todos le veían con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry

- No lo sé… - Mariana se acercó a sus amigos - ¿Pasa algo chicos?

- Bueno… es que… ¡Ay Mariana! Por lo menos podrían ser mas discretos

- ¿Discretos?

- ¡Claro! Para eso hay hoteles en Hogsmeade…

- ¿Qué?

- Escucha mariana, Nikky está muy molesta, ni la busques

- ¿Y yo que hice?

- ¡Pues lo que hiciste con Potter!

- ¡Ah! Eso… ¡No fue nada!

- ¿Nada?

- ¡Pues sí! ¡Nada! Al menos no como a mí me gusta, Harry como que es medio soso, no tiene mi experiencia, creo que necesita una sesión de unas tres horas

- ¡Golosa!

- ¡Sucia!

- ¡Pervertida!

- ¡Ya niños! ¡Ni que fuera algo malo! ¡Ustedes también lo hacen! ¡Es mas, estuve a punto de hacerlo contigo Darren! ¿Ya se te olvidó?

- ¿CONMIGO? ¿EN SERIO?

- ¿NOSOTROS HACER ESO? ¿TAS LOCA?

- ¡Claro!

- ¡Bueno, pero somos mas discretos y aquí nos estamos portando bien! – protestó Darren

- ¡Porque nosotros si tenemos principios y decencia! – aseguró Terry

- ¡Ay ya! ¡tanto relajo por un besito miserable!

- ¿Besos?

- ¡Si! ¡solo fue una beso! ¿pues que creían?

- Este…

Y Mariana ya no preguntó más, comprendiendo al instante, se volvió y todos le seguían mirando con ojos redondos, y Harry tampoco comprendía el porqué de esas miradas tan sorpresivas, pero Mariana captó al momento y solo negó la cabeza.

- ¿Vas a desmentir el chisme? – preguntó Darren intrigado

- Este… NAAAAAAAAAA…. Hasta que Harry capte – soltó una risotada, pensando en cual sería su siguiente paso.


End file.
